Sailor Andromède
by Cerii
Summary: Les démons passent enfin à l'attaque et Usagi n'est toujours pas là. Les filles n'ont d'autres choix que celui de l'attendre et de combattre... Haruka sent que Makoto cache un lourd secret aux filles. Quel est donc ce secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un jour nous disparaîtrons… de nouvelles guerrières et de nouvelles étoiles naîtront… mais toi, Sailor Moon, tu seras immortelle. A tout jamais…tu seras la plus belle des étoiles brillant dans le firmament de l'éternité.

« Sailor Moon… en désintégrant Chaos dans le chaudron galactique, tu as sauvé la Voie Lactée… ta galaxie. Tu es donc digne de porter un nouveau titre : toi qui as été Princesse Sérénité, qui est Usagi Tsukino et Sailor Moon, qui seras Reine Sérénité, tu es à présent et pour l'éternité… Sailor Galaxia. Tu t'es montrée à la hauteur de se titre : tu as vaincu la souveraine de ta galaxie qui était sous l'emprise du démon Chaos, pour sauver ceux que tu aimes… Tu es devenue ainsi l'une des innombrables sailors qui ont sous leur protection toute une galaxie… Je te salue donc, ma sœur… »

« …je te salue donc, ma sœur… » Usagi venait de ce réveiller et cette phrase lui trottait dans la tête comme une chanson que l'on aurait entendue trop souvent et que l'on aurait du mal à chasser de sa mémoire. Qui donc pouvait lui parler ainsi, comme s'il s'agissait réellement de sa propre sœur ? Hors, Usagi n'en avait pas… elle n'avait qu'un petit frère insolant mais qu'elle adorait par dessus tout… Qui pouvait être cette personne qui lui avait annoncé son sacre de souveraine de la galaxie ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Usagi ? Un problème ?

- Non non, fit Usagi en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi ?

- Oh, à une chose sans importance…, elle était ennuyée car elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce réveil aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et qui devait l'épouser dans deux semaines.

**BOUM !**

- C'est malin !

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu me fasses une tête pareille ! On dirait un des démons de Périle !

- La comparaison me flatte…, ironisa Mamoru (qui était à moitié sur le sol de la chambre à moitié sur le lit), je voulais juste te faire rire. La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de mettre un casque si tu ne veux pas que ton petit futur mari ne se fracasse le crâne par terre…

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant…, grommela Usagi entre ses dents.

- Ça va je plaisante ! Tu es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

- Désolée… J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

- Ha bon ?

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un me dire que j'étais devenue la souveraine de la Voie Lactée...

- Tu as vaincu Galaxia, c'est normal que tu ais pris sa place non ?

- Tu crois ? s'écria Usagi, devenue tout à coup hystérique. Trop COOL !

« Et bien, pour une qui tirait la gueule il y a moins de deux minutes, elle s'est bien rattrapée… » Hé Usagi arrête de crier comme ça ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête, dit Mamoru, les mains pressées contre ses oreilles.

- Je suis la reine de la galaxie ! Youpie ! C'est Rei qui va en tirer une tête !

- Tu sais, avec ce titre, tu risques d'attirer encore plus de démons qu'avant, dit posément Mamoru, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Hein ? Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie…

Il était deux heure de l'après-midi et les filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous au café Crown. Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto et Setsuna étaient déjà là. Ami et Michiru faisaient un discourt sur un nouveau livre de math paru récemment (Setsuna, qui faisait semblant d'écouter, commençait à piquer du nez dans sa tasse, quant à Haruka et Makoto… hé bien… elles avaient déjà abandonner depuis le début de leur discussion et faisaient un bras de fer). _(nda : au moment où j'écris ceci, je vois justement les complexes en math et je peux dire que je déteste ça ! et vous ?)_

- Le chapitre sur les coniques n'est pas complet, il manque quelques démonstrations, annonça Ami.

- Mais le passage sur les nombres complexes est vraiment très bien fait, continua Michiru.

- Tout à fait, lança Setsuna (qui ne savait même pas de quoi elles parlaient), qui venait d'être sortie brutalement de la contemplation de sa tasse par le bruit du poing de Haruka heurtant la table.

- Hé mais tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ! s'étonna Haruka.

- Ouais, déclara Makoto en serrant les poings au-dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire. Je me suis entraînée.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais battue avant non ?

- Jamais !

- Félicitation alors. « Je viens de me faire battre au bras de fer pour la première fois de ma vie, et c'est par une fille de 3 ans ma cadette… il faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main moi ! ». Allez on en refait une. J'étais distraite, Ami et Michiru m'avaient assommées.

- Mauvaise perdante, grommela sarcastiquement Makoto, pendant que Haruka vidait son verre de coca.

Celle-ci avala de travers. Elle fut prise d'une toux assez violente. Ne pouvant plus respirer, elle devint rouge comme une tomate, et ne cessa de frapper son poing sur la table.

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan ? demanda Michiru.

Au même moment, Makoto asséna une forte tape dans le dos de Haruka.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez toutes les deux ? Haruka, tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais !

- Merci Setsuna, je manque de m'étouffer et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que j'ai une tête vraiment bizarre…

- Elle a pourtant raison tu sais, répliqua Ami.

Haruka chercha le regard de Michiru, qui le détourna aussitôt.

- Toi aussi tu es de son avis ?

- Tu sais que tu es vite contrariée ? dit son amie. Tu cherches des échappatoires stupides comme excuses. Regarde plutôt la vérité en face, Makoto est devenue aussi forte que toi (Makoto faisait signe à Michiru que ce genre de compliments la gênait un peu)… si même pas plus.

A ces mots, Haruka devient blanche comme un linge.

- Tu vas l'achever si tu continues, lança Makoto à Michiru.

Ami secoua Haruka par l'épaule pour la sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Bin quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise les choses en face non ?

On entendit un bruit sourd. Haruka venait de glisser de sa chaise et était à présent assise sur par terre, les bras croisé autour des ses genoux. Elle grommelait des phrases incompréhensibles.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le reste de la troupe arriva. Chibi-Usa et Usagi se disputaient la dernière banquette de deux personnes qu'il restait autour de la table :

- Bouge tes grosses fesses de là ! C'est la place de Hotaru.

- Ha oui ? Et c'est écrit où ?

- Juste là, dit une voix à sa gauche.

Hotaru était, là, un crayon à la main.

- Quoi ? Hé mais c'est pas juste ! (Elle venait juste de taguer son prénom sur le dossier) En tout cas, c'est pas ça qui va me faire bouger de là !

- T'es sure ? demanda Chibi-Usa en pointant un indélébile devant le nez de Usagi.

Cette dernière quitta la banquette en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire (elle avait renoncé lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle était encerclée par deux gamines armées d'indélébiles noirs, qui étaient, blague à part, en réalité des feutres tout à fait normaux).

- Désolée d'être arrivée en retard mais j'ai du attendre ces deux là (Rei désigna Usagi et Minako d'un discret mouvement de tête). Elles ont poursuivi un garçon en pensant que c'était un des chanteurs du groupe célèbre.

- Rei, tes commentaires tu peux les garder pour toi. Au fait c'est pas toi qui as émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une célébrité ? demanda Minako en souriant sarcastiquement.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de le suivre !

- Ha oui, et c'est qui alors qui a voulu lui demander un autographe avant de réaliser en le faisant se retourner qu'il ne s'agissait non seulement pas du chanteur en question mais qu'en plus il s'agissait d'une femme ?

- … puisque vous suiviez cette personne, je me suis dite d'en profiter… et puis qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ? T'en vois souvent des femmes avec ce genre de coupe de cheveux ?

- Arrête de parler, tu t'enfonces Rei, marmonna Usagi en riant derrière la carte qu'elle lisait assidûment pour savoir ce qu'elle allait engloutir.

- Toi tais-toi et occupe-toi de savoir avec quoi tu vas te faire une bonne indigestion !

- Hé ! Reconnais tes torts et on te laissera tranquille.

- Jamais !

- Vous avez pas fini de vous disputer ? demanda une des serveuses

- Tiens, salut Urazuki, lança Ami.

- Vous allez bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ici…

- Heu bin oui, on a été très occupée ces derniers temps… balbutia Minako en tachant de ne pas lâcher quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fait calme ici sans vous. Dès que j'ai entendu des voix s'élever, j'ai directement deviné que cela ne pouvait être que Usagi et Rei, dans une de leurs légendaires disputes. Haruka ?

- mmh ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là en dessous ?

-mmh……

- Elle râle, répondit Michiru.

- N'importe quoi… grommela Haruka en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Et Motoki ? Il n'est pas là ? demanda Setsuna en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est vrai ça il est où ? continua Usagi en lançant un regard à Makoto.

- Il est parti en Afrique pour deux mois. Reika lui manquait de trop alors il a décidé de passer les deux mois de vacances avec elle. Elle n'a toujours pas terminé son mémoire sur l'origine de la vie.

- C'est dommage ça hein Makoto ? murmura Rei à sa voisine qui commençait à rougir.

- Pourquoi c'est dommage Makoto ? demanda Chibi-Usa en le criant bien hait et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les Outhers, qui ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait, accordèrent toutes leur attention sur Makoto.

- Heu…

- Et bien vas-y on t'écoute.

- …

- Alors ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris ! s'écria Hotaru.

- Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! s'affola Makoto.

- Makoto est amoureuse de Motoki !

- Hein ? C'est vrai ? demanda Michiru

- Sans blague ? s'étonna Setsuna

- Oh mais ça va ! Tout le monde ici, à ce que je sache, a déjà eu le béguin pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Tiens mais vous ne répondez pas. Alors Ami, Rei, Mina, Usagi ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

- C'est pas sympa de nous livrer comme ça !

- Ha ha vous devriez voir vos têtes !

- Vous êtes à pleurer de rire ! s'écria Setsuna

- Setsuna, tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'elles, tu es dans le même cas… ajouta Chibi-Usa.

- Tu m'avais caché ça dis-moi ! dit soudain Haruka en sortant de sa léthargie.

- Et bien… fit Setsuna, le visage empourpré.

- Et vous deux aussi, continua Hotaru en désignant Michiru et Haruka.

- Hé ! J'ai juste dis qu'il était mignon ! corrigea Haruka, tandis que Michiru s'était réfugiée dans sa tasse de café.

- De toutes façons, Motoki, pour moi c'est bel et bien fini. Je me suis enfin faite une raison…

- Ha oui ? demanda Minako en se tournant vers Makoto. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- …mmh… c'est un secret.

A ses mots, elle se leva et quitta le groupe en prétendant qu'elle avait un cours de cuisine (ce qui était, selon Ami impossible car elle avait été virée par la prof parce qu'elle faisait mieux la cuisine qu'elle).

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, les filles se lancèrent dans un tas d'hypothèses toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres _(nda : je ne prendrais pas la peine de les écrire tellement elles sont stupides)_.

- Je connais Makoto depuis des années et j'en sais assez sur elle pour vous dire qu'il doit y avoir un garçon là-dessous ! dit Minako. N'empêche, Usagi, réfléchi un peu ! Tu ne lâches que des âneries ! Imaginer qu'elle a renoncé à lui uniquement parce qu'elle aurait pris du poids, il faut être stupide pour penser ça !

- Ça c'est bien vrai ! annonça Rei qui venait de saisir l'occasion pour taquiner sa meilleure amie.

- Oh ça va toi ! Je te signale que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi sur ce plan-là ! Tes suppositions étaient toutes aussi idiotes !

Les filles continuèrent à discuter (et à se disputer bien entendu) pendant une bonne heure. Juste avant de partir, elles virent entrer un jeune homme qui passa à côté d'elles pour s'asseoir deux tables plus loin.

- Tiens ? C'est Mamoru, s'étonna Usagi. Il ne nous a sûrement pas vues. Hou hou ! Mamoru !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans leur direction :

- Vous pouvez arrêter de crier comme ça s'il vous plait ? J'ai un mal de tête pas possible et je ne connais pas de Mamoru, dit-il avant de retourner la tête.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Usagi en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Ça alors ! Vous avez vu ça ?

- C'est le sosie de Mamoru…

- C'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble, hormis la couleur des yeux. Pas étonnant que Usagi se soit trompée, fit remarquer Michiru en quittant son siège.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Setsuna en faisant enfiler sa veste à Hotaru.

- Oh, pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien non ?

- Oui pourquoi vous partez ? pleurnicha Chibi-Usa.

Les deux gamines se lancèrent dans une séance de pleurs dont elles seules avaient le secret.

- Dis Usagi, est ce que je peux retourner dormir chez Setsuna ? demanda Chibi-Usa en suppliant sa future mère.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Papa et maman sont à la mer avec Shingo donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait les seuls à s'amuser.

- Youpie ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants.

- Et une minute ! coupa Usagi. Je t'ai donné mon accord mais reste à voir si tu ne déranges pas Setsuna.

- Pas de problème de mon côté.

Les deux fillettes quittèrent le salon de thé en sautillant, main dans la main, suivies de Setsuna, qui, malgré tout, se demandait si elle allait arriver à dormir cette nuit.

- Dis donc toi, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda Rei en adressant à Usagi. D'habitude, rien que pour ennuyer Chibi-Usa, tu l'aurais empêchée d'y aller.

- Tu as raison, intervint Minako. Tu aurais inventé n'importe quoi. Ça cache quelque chose.

Usagi rougit

- Vas-y ! Dis nous tout ! répliquèrent ensemble Rei et Minako avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Heu… et bien en fait comme ça je pourrais profiter pleinement de Mamoru…

(Grosse goutte)

- J'en étais sûre… fit Rei

- Usagi ! s'exclama Michiru.

- Tu as raison d'en profiter, déclara Ami (silence parmi les guerrières), comme ça, vous pourrez réviser tranquillement.

(gigantesque goutte)

- Ami…

- Tu es peut-être un génie mais dans ce domaine-là, tu es la plus nulle de nous toutes, annonça Haruka en riant.

- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ai loupé ?

- Ami, on est en plein pendant les vacances d'été… murmura Rei.

- …et on a déjà fait tous nos devoirs de vacances… continua Minako.

- …et je doute qu'Usagi aie encore plus envie d'étudier si Mamoru est à côté d'elle… continua Michiru.

- …si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire… termina Haruka.

Usagi rougit de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre une belle couleur de tomate.

- Haa… fit Ami à voix haute, si bien que tous les clients se retournèrent vers les 6 jeunes femmes. Usagi ! (elle se leva d'un bond) Tu devrais avoir honte !

_nda : houlà, il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour écrire ce 1er chapitre… j'ai toute l'histoire en tête mais la mettre par écrit, c'est un peu plus difficile que de l'imaginer…j'espère arriver à écrire un peu plus vite les chapitres suivants._

_Au chapitre suivant ! sayônara_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Un visage dans les ténèbres**

_«Sailor Moon…_

- Qui est là ?

_- Sailor Moon…_

- Qui m'appelle ?

_- Princesse…_

_-_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Princesse…_

- Où êtes-vous !

- _PRINCESSE SERENITE ! »_

Un visage apparut dans les ténèbres.

Usagi se réveilla en hurlant, le visage couvert de sueur. Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour retrouver son souffle, comme si elle avait fait un sprint (_pourtant on sait tous que Usagi et le sport ça fait deux)_. Elle scruta sa chambre, balayant chaque coin du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Mamoru. Il était en train de la regarder, l'air inquiet. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien du tout, un simple cauchemar.

- Ne me mens pas ! J'ai entendu ce que tu disais et tu avais l'air effrayée.

- Quoi ? J'ai parlé ?

- Usagi, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler…

Mamoru crut que sa plaisanterie l'a ferait rire mais il n'en fut rien.

- Bon d'accord, raconte-moi, dit-il en souriant tendrement pour la rassurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras, posa la tête de sa bien-aimée sur son torse et caressa ses cheveux. Elle tremblait, faiblement, mais elle tremblait.

- Je… j'ai… je me suis vue moi ! balbutia-t-elle en pleurant de plus bel.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là… vas-y je t'écoute.

- Quelqu'un m'appelait, je n'arrêtais pas de demander de qui il s'agissais et j'avais pour seule réponse ces mêmes cris qui redoublaient d'intensité à chaque fois. J'avançais à l'aveuglette… il faisait noir. J'ai alors aperçu une lueur au loin, devant moi, j'ai commencé à courir. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau sous mes pieds… je sentais que mes mollets étaient dégoulinant d'eau et mes pieds étaient submergés. Quand je suis arrivé au cœur de la lueur, j'ai cherché sa provenance et en levant les yeux. En levant les yeux, j'ai découvert qu'elle venait d'un cristal immense qui semblait flotter dans les airs. J'ai ensuite regardé à mes pieds… ce n'était pas dans de l'eau que je courrais… c'était dans… dans… du sang…J'ai cherché autour de moi une sortie mais les Ténèbres encerclait l'aire éclairée par le cristal. Je me suis dirigée vers un endroit où il y avait moins de sang, c'était comme si le sol était en pente douce… et c'est là que je l'ai vue… cette ombre au dos voûté... tout autour, il y avait des cadavres mutilés. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue se retourner… son visage était taché de sang, son regard était rouge… Elle affichait un sourire machiavélique, et, au coin de ses lèvres coulaient deux filets rougeâtres… C'était… c'était moi !

Mamoru la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, un semblant de peur commençait à germer au fond de son cœur. Ce n'était pas une peur ordinaire comme celle qu'il éprouvait pendant les précédents combats mais une peur vis-à-vis de celle qu'il serait contre lui, envers celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un léger frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un recoin de son esprit Usagi ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait d'avoir une pensée malveillante : « Oui mon chéri, tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi ». Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en direction d'une photo où son fiancé avait Chibi-Usa sur les épaules. Une lueur rouge y apparu l'espace d'une seconde puis elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Makoto regardait le ciel par la fenêtre de son appartement. C'était une nuit sans Lune. Les étoiles scintillaient comme à leurs habitudes. La planète de la foudre était haute dans le ciel et Makoto ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux une seconde depuis qu'elle était apparue. Il lui sembla soudain que la voûte céleste s'arrêta de briller une demi seconde. Elle ne parut pas étonnée et ferma doucement les yeux :

« Ça y est, les événements sont enfin en marche… la première phase va bientôt être accomplie… »

Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux dont la couleur verte était plus profonde que d'habitude. Elle redirigea son regards vers sa planète mère et entra en transe.

« Sailor Jupiter…

- Oui Reine Sérénité ?

- Je voudrais te dire quelques mots avant que vous ne retourniez au 21ème siècle.

Jupiter regarda les filles se diriger vers la sortie du Palais de Cristal et s'apprêta à les héler quand la Reine la coupa.

- Je préfèrerais que notre conversation se fasse sans elles et même qu'elles n'en sachent rien.

- Comme vous voudrez… répondit la jeune fille en suivant la Reine dans sa chambre.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ta mission est de protéger Usagi de tout les dangers… mais cette mission ne s'arrête pas à la simple protection de mon être passé. Ta véritable mission est de protéger tout ceux qui te sont chères. Ne considère surtout pas que Usagi est prioritaire car cela pourrait bien t'induire un jour en erreur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si jamais l'une de vous se retourner contre ses alliées, il ne faudra pas que tu tiennes compte de l'identité de celle qui vous trahis. Que ce soit Mercure, Mars ou même moi…

- Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour cette personne ?

- Et quelque sorte oui.

- Mais pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ? La Lune Noire a été détruite non ?

- Vous avez gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Il reste encore de nombreux combats avant que n'arrive la paix. La bataille finale aura des répercutions sur tout l'Univers. Au fur et à mesure que ces batailles passent, une partie encore plus grande de la galaxie se retrouve impliquée… De cette bataille finale dépendra ce futur, celui où Usagi devient la Reine Sérénité et où vous devez la protéger avant tout. Deux autres futurs sont possibles. Tels que se déroulent les évènements pour le moment au 21ème siècle, c'est ce futur qui existera. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire durant ces batailles et pense que ce ne seront peut-être les dernières alors, avant de te sacrifier pour ceux que tu aimes dis-toi bien que jamais rien n'est perdu d'avance et qu'il y a toujours possibilité d'allumer une lumière là où tout est noir.

- Donc, je dois préserver ma mission jusqu'à l'ultime bataille ? Mes si des gens meurent autour de moi avant ?

- Regarde ce futur… Y a-t-il des absents parmi ceux qui te sont chers ?

- Heu… non…

- Alors aie confiance, tout ce passera bien. Le futur dépendra de ta mission mais elle dépendra surtout de la résistance et de la volonté d'Usagi…

- Jupiter ?

- Makoto ça va ?

- Moui, pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressée en baillant.

- Parce que tu es couchée par terre et que tu pionces comme un loir, répondit Mars en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'étais en train de parler avec la Reine…

- Tu n'aurais pas reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête ? s'inquiéta Mercure en posant sa main sur le front de la guerrière de la foudre.

- On ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis que nous avons dit au revoir à la Reine…

- Hein ? Mais…« notre conversation doit rester confidentielle » Je me suis sans doute assoupie… »

Makoto sortit de sa transe. Elle réfléchissait à ce que la Reine lui avait dit. Comment être sûre que cette bataille serait bien la dernière ? Cette question n'avait pas arrêté de lui trotter dans la tête à chaque combat depuis qu'elles avaient vaincu la Lune Noire et rien ne pouvait lui prouver que la bataille qui s'annonçait serait la dernière. Soudain, elle eut une illumination. C'était trop évident ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à coter d'une évidence pareille ? Son raisonnement fut le suivant : La Reine Périle menaçait la Lune ; la Lune Noire menaçait la Terre ; les Death Bastards voulaient gouverner de notre système solaire ; et Galaxia en avait après la Voie Lactée, notre galaxie… La zone impliquée s'agrandissait à chaque fois… Et après la Galaxie, il y a l'Univers… Cette bataille était bel et bien la dernière.

Restait le Cirque de la Lune Défunte… Néhélénia n'avait peut-être rien à voir dans la guerre. En tout cas, Makoto était convaincue que la Reine déchue n'était pas impliquée et qu'elle avait agit indépendamment des évènements. Makoto remercia le ciel d'avoir croisé la route d'Ami.

- On dirait bien que le cerveau du groupe a une bonne influence sur mes méninges. Merci Ami…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens proche de toi ?**

**Commentaires :** ce chapitre ne rentre encore pas vraiment dans le vif du sujet (gomen). Il s'agit en fait d'une mini histoire que j'avais déjà écrite et que j'ai voulu inclure dans cette fic et donc voilà…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier rêve d'Usagi. Elle n'avait rêvé de cette scène depuis lors et l'avait (presque) oubliée. Mamoru était toujours un peu inquiet mais il était trop content de pouvoir être avec sa fiancée pour se laisser envahir par une multitude de doutes.

Chibi-Usa était repartie pour le 31ème siècle depuis trois jours, ce qui avait terriblement attristé Hotaru, qui tirait d'ailleurs la tête depuis son départ, car elle n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser et ennuyer Usagi. Comme d'habitude, les filles se retrouvaient tous les jours au café d'Urazuki, pour discuter et, dans le cas d'Ami, pour se droguer au café.

- Dis Ami, tu devrais arrêter de boire autant de café en une heure ! fit remarquer Michiru

- P… pour…poupou… pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressée en posant sa tasse, la main tremblante.

- Parce que tu es devenue une vraie boule de nerf… répondit Haruka

- Même pas vrai !

- Et que tu t'énerves tout le temps pour rien depuis que tu bois plus de 5 cafés en un quart d'heure… continua Setsuna

- N'importe quoi !

- Et que tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler… poursuivit Rei en sirotant un coca

- C'est un ramassis de conneries !

- Et que tu es devenue grossière, conclu Makoto en posant le menton sur ses mains.

- …

Un long silence s'empara du café (cependant on pouvait entendre Usagi murmurer à Minako, qui hochait la tête en guise d'acquiescement, qu'en plus elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait boire des boissons chaudes par une telle chaleur) **(nda : ces deux-là, elles n'ont encore rien capté à la conversation)**

- Oh Mon Dieu, je suis devenue accro à la caféine ! hurla Ami en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Et tu pourrais baisser d'un ton stipli ? demanda Hotaru qui était concentrée sur le gameboy que Setsuna lui avait offert pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu.

- Et si tu continues à t'arracher ainsi les cheveux, tu vas devenir chauve…

-…

Ami regardait Michiru, sur le point de pleurer.

- …non sans rire, c'est vrai… continua-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ami s'écroula sur la table et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? », telle fut la pensée qui unit les filles à ce moment-là. Elles se regardèrent toutes quelques secondes, cherchant une solution à ce stress mais, malheureusement pour elles, il n'y en avait qu'une seule de possible.

- Simple supposition, marmonna Haruka (en espérant qu'Ami ne l'entendrait pas vraiment, car elle voulait vraiment éviter ce sujet de conversation), l'école te man…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ami avait soudain redressé la tête au son merveilleux (du moins pour elle) qu'est la prononciation du mot « école ».

- En plein dans le mil… soupira Rei.

- S'en est devenu désolant, continua Michiru, toujours d'une voix extrêmement basse, pour éviter qu'Ami ne les entende (de toutes façons, cette dernière ne prêtait attention à rien : elle était tellement excitée par la caféine qu'elle se tenait raide droite sur sa chaise et regardait partout autour d'elle avait des mouvement saccadés de la tête, en répétant sans cesse « école…devoirs…étudier… »)

Usagi et Minako discutaient encore ensemble : « n'empêche, tu te rends compte que l'on a toutes eu la même idée au même moment ? » fit Usagi, émerveillée. Elles firent le V de la victoire en émettant un puissant « Ouais ! » **(nda : elles sont vraiment lourdes par moment ces deux-là, et connes…mais bon, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime non ?)**

- Et si tu rentrais chez toi ? proposa Setsuna

- Tu pourras trouver un vieux bouquin d'exercices non fait, s'avança Makoto, tout en pensant que cela l'étonnerait qu'elle ait un seul livre où il y ait un seul exercice incomplet.

- Et si tu n'en trouves pas, tu pourras toujours faire les miens !

- Usagi ! s'écria Rei. Tu devrais avoir…

- Et les miens aussi ! Ma mère m'en a acheté une bonne dizaine… rien qu'à les voir dans ma chambre, ça me donne une irrésistible envie de dormir.

- Mina… soupira Rei (« je laisse tomber, j'en ai assez… »)

Ami se leva de sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes, puis se dirigea vers la sortie (c'est non sans dire qu'elle eut du mal à l'ouvrir).

- Et voilà, maintenant c'est à nous de payer sa note… grommela Usagi

- C'est pas quelques cafés qui vont nous ruiner, fit remarquer Setsuna.

- Ha oui ? demanda Usagi en agitant le détaille de la note sous le nez de Setsuna. Tu appelles ça « quelques cafés » toi ? Si tu veux les payer, je t'en prie !

Setsuna frôla la crise cardiaque en remarquant que les cafés, rajoutés au fur et à mesure, prenaient bien les trois quarts de la note.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… dit Usagi sur un ton de sarcasme.

Il y eut soudain une bonne dizaine de personnes qui se levèrent, les regards tournés vers la rue. Les guerrières se retournèrent et virent Ami au milieu d'un passage pour piétons. Elle ne bougeait pas et avait crée une file de voitures dans les deux sens.

- Allons bon, soupira Michiru. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Je crois que notre amie ne supporte pas la caféine… répondit Hotaru, toujours les jeux rivés sur son gameboy.

Haruka se leva, sortit de ses poches de l'argent pour payer ses consommations, enfila sa veste en jeans (même s'il fait crevant de chaud) et invita d'un simple regard Makoto à l'imiter. Cette dernière lui répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Vu son état, j'aurais très bien pu la ramener mais je ne connais pas le chemin…

« - Tu parles ! murmura Minako à l'oreille d'Usagi.

- Ouais, dis plutôt que tu n'es pas certaine de pouvoir la raccompagner sans qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises… » **(nda : no comment, et comme l'a dit Rei, je laisse tomber, j'en ai assez)**

- Je vous ai entendu ! s'écria Haruka, vexée.

- Je pense que ce qu'à voulu dire Haruka est qu'il faut au moins deux hercules pour la surveiller… dit calmement Rei en sirotant le fond de son verre de coca.

- Deux hercules ? demanda Makoto. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Hé ! Haruka ! Attends-moi !

Elle s'élança derrière son amie.

Arrivant à la hauteur d'Ami, elles la prirent chacune par un bras et l'entraînèrent de l'autre côté de la route. Makoto fit signe aux passants qu'elles étaient ses amies, et qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un acte suspect (parce que, voyez-vous, à notre époque, les gens pensent n'importe quoi d'une situation on ne peu plus simple).

Haruka, elle, était un peu plus gênée par Ami « on dirait qu'elle a fumé quelque chose de pas net… »

- Ouf ! Je jure qu'Ami ne boira plus jamais une seule goutte de café ! soupira Makoto en sortant de l'appartement.

- Ça te dirait un bras de fer ?

Elle avait demandé ça comme ça, sans prévenir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda sournoisement Makoto, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Voyant que la jeune fille commençait à la faire charrier, elle accéléra dans les escaliers et sortit dans la rue. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle entendit Makoto lui dire qu'elle était d'accord.

Elles ne parlèrent pas avant d'arriver chez Haruka. Makoto était aux anges (« c'est la première fois que je vais chez Haruka ! »). Michiru était déjà rentrée (« je m'ennuyais… ») et se préparait à aller à la piscine. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Haruka se retourna vers son invitée, l'air grave et proposa de s'asseoir dans le salon (« on y sera mieux »).

- Alors on se le fait se bras de fer ? demanda Makoto

- Je préfèrerais que l'on discute un peu.

- Mais…

- Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant les autres (« ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas en parler »)

Makoto se demandait bien de quoi la jeune femme voulait lui parler.

- Si c'est pour me demander de sortir avec toi, je te préviens, j'ai un copain, dit-elle en riant.

- Ha ha c'est très drôle mais ce n'est pas ça (je te ferais signaler au passage que je suis avec Michiru et que cette idée ne me traverserait l'esprit). Je te trouve juste un peu étrange pour le moment.

- Etrange ? Comment ça ?

- Je pensais que c'était à toi de me dire en quoi tu avais changé… Tu as l'air un peu triste en ce moment…ça va avec ton copain ?

- Hein ? Non t'inquiète ! Y a absolument aucun problème avec lui !

- Je sais pas trop… parfois, tu as l'air triste, mais le plus étrange est qu'en même temps, tu as l'air déterminée à propos de quelque chose. Tu ne nous caches rien j'espère ?

Makoto resta un moment sans rien dire puis éclata de rire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, donc pas de problème.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas terminé ce que j'avais à faire ici… je veux te dire merci Haruka ?

- Hein ? décidément, Haruka comprenait de moins en moins les choses.

- Je me souviens de notre première rencontre…

- Ouais, j'avais failli te renverser…

- Je me souviens que Usagi avait cru je j'étais attirée par toi…

- Mais à ce moment là, tu ne savais pas que j'étais une fille.

- Si je le savais… mais ce n'était pas de l'attirance physique que je ressentais… je t'admirais… et je t'admire toujours…

-…

- Tu représentes pour moi ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. A chacune de nos batailles, tu arrivais et tu nous aidais.

- Michiru aussi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Haruka, qui avait les joues légèrement empourprées

- Quand les Death Bastards ont tenté de me voler mon cœur, je me rappellerais toujours que tu m'avais protégée…

- Mais c'était tout à fait normal…

- Je veux que tu me promettes de me laisser te protéger, quand l'occasion se présentera… C'est mon rôle après tout non ?

- Jupiter, guerrière de la protection… mais tu es vraiment à fond dans ton rôle toi ! rigola Haruka. Mais c'est fini tout ça maintenant.

- Promets-le !

- D'accord (elle rigole toujours).

- Merci… bon ben moi je vais m'en aller…

Haruka la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du spacieux appartement.

- Tu sais, je n'ai plus mes parents et je n'ai jamais eu de grands frères et de grandes sœurs. Les autres sont de venues en quelque sorte ma nouvelle famille… mais toi, je te considère comme ma grande sœur…

Avant qu'elle ait pus dire quelque chose, Makoto avait disparu.

« Moi aussi je crois que je te considère comme une sœur, et pas parce que je l'impression de devoir te protéger… mais principalement parce que l'on se ressemble, et plus que tu ne sembles le croire… »

**Commentaire : alors ? c'était comment ? nul ? bien ? très bien ? Merci de me laisser des reviews, même s'il s'agit de critiques. Je trouve que cette mini story avec Ami s'intégrait bien dans ma fic (car, sans vous en dire trop, je compte faire d'Ami une fille un peu plus cool et plus forte… peut-être même que je vais la faire basculer du mauvais côté de la force…mdr… à vrai dire je n'en sais encore rien) et puis, il fallait que j'arrive à isoler Makoto et Haruka. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, je fais allusion à l'épisode où des démons avaient essayé de voler le cœur pur de Makoto… depuis ce jour, elle voue une admiration sans borne à Haruka. Ce sont toutes les deux des garçons manqués, ce sont de véritables forces de la nature et elles ont quelques traits de caractères en communs… dans la série, Makoto est la première à se sacrifier pour faire progresser les autres (ex : la bataille du Pôle Nord avec Périle), comme Haruka (elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Michiru)… Bon ben au chapitre 4 alors… que j'espère écrire au plus vite…TT**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Le début d'une autre histoire**

Usagi rentrait chez elle en courant (il était tard et, bien évidemment, elle avait une frousse bleue du noir). Ses parents étaient partis une semaine pour faire les tours des stations thermales de la région et elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule… mais croyez-vous qu'elle resterait seule ? Ce serait une énorme erreur de penser ça ! Elle avait été à l'épicerie du coin pour s'acheter quelques paquets de chips.

En arrivant à quelques mètres de sa maison, elle croisa un jeune homme.

- Mamoru ! Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre à la maison… pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua sa route. Il affichait sur son visage un magnifique sourire qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille en se bas monde. Ses yeux brillèrent l'espace d'un dixième de seconde d'un rouge sang éclatant, qu'Usagi n'aperçut d'ailleurs pas.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Usagi se retourna pour s'excuser.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre… ce n'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien. C'est que vous ressemblez très fort à mon petit ami…

- Je sais, fit-il sans se retourner, en agitant une main au dessus de sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, puis il disparu au coin de la rue.

- Je suis rentrée !

- Tu en as mis du temps ! D'habitude, quand il s'agit de ton ventre, tu es plus rapide que ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Mais rien du tout. Allé viens, le film va bientôt commencer.

Usagi se lova dans les bras de son fiancé en regardant un film à l'eau de rose (pauvre Mamoru !) et en se goinfrant de chips… Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans les bras de son bien-aimé (qui, pour une raison qui m'échappe, continua à regarder avec passion le film… Mamoru, tu me déçois !)

Usagi avait remarqué que depuis son fameux rêve, chacun de ses rêves lui avaient semblés bien plus réels que tout ceux qu'elle avait pus faire avant. Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé, elle s'était souvent retrouvée sur les lieux de ses anciennes batailles, en tant que spectatrice. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle rêvait et tout y était minutieusement détaillé, comme si elle voyageait dans le passé l'espace d'une nuit. Pourtant, celui qu'elle ferait ce soir lui sembla être le plus réels de tous…

« Ben voyons ! Voilà que je me retrouve sur la Lune maintenant… »

Usagi scruta le sol lunaire en y cherchant un point de repère mais il n'y avait que de sombres cratères qui tachetaient la blancheur parfaite du reste de la surface. Soudain, le Millénium d'Argent apparu derrière elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la transformer (contre son gré) en Sérénity.

La princesse pénétra dans l'immense palais aux murs et aux sols d'un blanc immaculé, et se dirigea vers la pièce qui fut sa chambre des milliers d'années auparavant. Sur le mur du fond était accroché un immense miroir en forme de porte au sommet arrondit. Il était sertit à ses bords avec des milliers de diamants et de perles (pour vous donner une petite idée, imaginez- vous la porte des mines de la Moria dans « le seigneur des anneaux », le miroir lui ressemble beaucoup).

Sérénity s'en approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à une quinzaine de centimètres de sa surface. Elle s'observa longuement dans la glace quand soudain son reflet disparu, laissant place aux ténèbres. Plus rien ne s'y reflétait. Craignant une attaque par derrière, la princesse se retourna.

Il n'y avait que les ténèbres… tout avait disparu, englobé par cette noirceur. Seul, dans cette pièce sombre, brillait la surface lisse de la glace.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et résonna dans l'immense palais. Soudain, la chambre se mit à tourner sur elle-même telle un ballon de football1. Elle fut projetée contre les murs (enfin, c'est ce dont elle avait l'impression car ils étaient comme les meubles : totalement invisibles). Lorsque ce mouvement rotatif cessa, Sérénity était plaquée au miroir. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle se sentit aspirée, engloutie, par celui-ci.

Il lui sembla qu'elle chuta de longues minutes dans ce qui ne pouvait être que l'espace interstellaire : des milliers de galaxies brillaient de toutes les étoiles qui les composaient sur un fond couleur encre. Elle ferma les yeux et se creusa les méninges pour trouver un moyen de se réveiller. Elle ne trouva que la douleur.

Au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à s'asséner une bonne paire de claques, elle sentit à nouveau le contact du sol sous ses pieds, puis sous son postérieur et enfin sous sa tête.

Elle était couchée dans une pièce de taille moyenne (comparé à sa chambre au Millénium, elle était petite, voir même rikiki) aux luxueux ameublements. En se redressant, elle se retrouva face à… un miroir…

- Je commence à en avoir ma claque des miroirs…

Elle ne remarqua pourtant pas que celui-ci était identique à celui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, hormis sa décoration : son pourtour n'était plus de perles blanches et de diamants, mais de rubis et de perles noires.

Elle avait mal au crâne et chercha du bout des doigts le cochon qui prenait doucement forme sous ses longs cheveux blonds.

Soudain, elle sembla prise d'un vertige ses mains retombèrent le long de ses cuisses, la tête penchée en avant. Deux secondes plus tard, la jeune femme redressa sa tête et se regarda dans la glace, les yeux dans ceux de son reflet.

- Je déteste le bleu… dit-elle posément en passant de long doigts fins dans ses cheveux ébènes. (avez-vous suivis ?)

- Bienvenue chez toi ma belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis jamais partie… dit la jeune femme en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Elle approcha lentement le lit où était allongé un homme de plus ou moins 25 ans.

- Le premier contact est établit… continua-t-elle en se hissant sur le lit aux draps de soie rougeoyante.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, un peu moins de 12 mois, au maximum.

- Encore un an… 12 pleines lunes où tu ne seras pas toi-même… 12 jours où je ne pourrais pas te toucher…

- Mon pauvre chou… la jeune femme se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te toucher si tu es dans la peau de cette gamine…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, plus les mois passerons et plus je serais présente en elle, et moins elle le sera en moi, jusqu'à ce que nous ne formerons plus qu'une seule personne.

- Cette fille est une véritable sainte nitouche, elle ne jure que par son petit ami…

- Tu l'as rencontrée ?

- Ouais (il la prend par les poignets et la renverse sur le lit, en inversant leur position).

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, qui se tenait à présent au-dessus d'elle.

- Et ?

- Une vraie gamine… elle m'a confondu à deux reprises avec son copain.

- Quelle idiote… tes yeux sont bien plus beaux que ses horribles yeux bleus…

- Je te retourne le compliment ma belle…

…

…

…

- Tu sais que tu embrasses comme un dieu ?

- Ouais…

Ils s'abandonnèrent pour le reste de la nuit.

Il était environs deux heures du matin quand Usagi se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de son amoureux. Celui-ci se réveilla lorsqu'elle tenta de s'extirper de ses bras. Il la suivit dans sa chambre et entamèrent une série de papouilles. Usagi ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire en regardant un objet sur sa table de nuit.

**Commentaires : fin du chapitre 4… j'ai eu du mal… beaucoup même. Je voulais être claire sans en dévoiler de trop. Si vous comprenez pas tout, vous tracassez pas trop et s'il y a vraiment un problème, hésitez pas à me poser vos questions. Au fait, venez voir mon skyblog dédié à Sailor Moon : silvermoon03. (laissez moi de commentaires svp !)**

**Merci à Sailor Z et à kingaaa pour leurs reviews. J'espère vite écrire le chapitre 5 (enfin des batailles, une au moins). Je vais faire de mon mieux. Ha oui, j'oubliais : si vous connaissez le nom du père et de la mère de Shikamaru dans Naruto, pourriez-vous me les dire parce que j'en ai besoin pour une autre fic. Merci et à la prochaine dans le chapitre 5.**

1 Pardonnez moi pour cette stupide comparaison mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux… de plus, au moment où j'ai écrit cette phrase, l'équipe italienne vient de gagner le mondial. Je dis l'équipe parce que je trouve que ce sont les joueurs qui ont gagné et pas le pays… enfin, ça c'est un autre problème qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic et en plus j'aime pas le foot…


	5. Chapter 5

**Commentaires : je vais essayer de finir ce chapitre le plus vite possible mais il risque d'arriver en retard sur le site car, comme je n'ai pas adsl, je ne peux aller sur le net qu'une heure par semaine… TT.**

**Sailor Z : en réponse à ta première review, gomen mais je ne mettrai pas Motoki et Makoto ensemble. Elle va être avec quelqu'un de vraiment différent. Un indice ? Si tu as regardé la saison SuperS, tu devrais avoir une chtite idée…**

**Bon, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes… Au fait, pour que ce qui suit reste logique dans la chronologie, on va dire que le chapitre 4 se déroule le 30 août, et donc que les autres se passent fin juillet, début août. Donc, dans ce chapitre, on est le 31 août.**

Réponse à Sailor Z : si tu veux un sbire laid et con, tu en auras un dans le chapitre 6 (que j'ai déjà commencé et il y en a justement un) il est fort dans un sens mais quand on trouve son point faible, il est nul !

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Disparition**

Les filles étaient une nouvelle fois au café Crown (elles ne font que ça ?). Elles passèrent leur commande auprès d'Urazuki qui leur appris que Motoki était revenu pour une semaine (du coup, toutes se tournèrent vers Makoto. « Vous allez me foutre la paix ? ») et leur appris qu'il ne resterait qu'une semaine car leur père avait besoin de lui pour tenir la salle de jeux pendant qu'il partait en vacances.

- Vous devriez le voir ! Il est débordé, avec tous les gosses qui courent partout !

Les Inners ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer ce pauvre Motoki en proie à une horde de gosses pendus à son coup, et cette magnifique vision les fit pleurer de rire… Combien de fois étaient-elles allées là-bas pour discuter, s'amuser (sous la surveillance d'Amy) et élaborer des stratégies pour contrer Béryl et compagnie ?

Les Outhers, ne sachant pas de quoi elles pouvaient rires car elles ne faisaient pas partie du groupe à ce moment-là, tentèrent de comprendre la cause de leur hilarité, sans réussite apparente. Tout ce que Haruka et Michiru savaient, c'était que c'était là qu'elles avaient fait leur connaissance (Minako avait été lamentablement battue par Haruka, qui lui avait pourtant laissé un handicap, à une course de voitures).

Urazuki revient avec une partie de commandes et avec une boule de poils blanche et une noire, qu'elle posa par terre, aux pieds des guerrières puis s'en alla chercher le reste des boissons.

- Dites vous deux, dit Rei en interpellant les chats, que venez-vous faire ici ? (Elle sécha ses larmes avant de retomber en plein fou rire).

- Avons-nous le droit de venir vous demander comment vous allez ? s'empressa de demander Luna.

- On va bien, et vous ? Hé Artémis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'installe. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Minako s'empressa d'intercepter le félin blanc qui venait de se lover au centre de la table.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans un lieu public, voilà le problème.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Artémis.

- On nous prend déjà pour des cinglées quand on vous trimbale partout avec nous alors je n'imagine même pas ce que les gens se diraient si jamais ils nous voyaient avec nos sacs à puces se prélassant sur une table d'un des café les plus chics du quartier.

- Merci pour la comparaison, lança Luna, visiblement vexée, en descendant de la table pour venir se réfugier sur les genoux d'Ami.

Toutes lancèrent un regard plein de reproche à Minako.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? dit-elle pour se défendre en rougissant de honte.

Un fou rire général se déclancha autour de leur table et cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'y joignit.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, s'excusa Michiru en se levant de table.

- Déjà ? On peut pas rester encore un petit peu s'il te plait ?

- Désolée Hotaru mais demain il y a la rentrée des classes et si on reste encore, tu ne saura pas te lever demain matin, dit Haruka en aidant la benjamine du groupe à enfiler sa veste.

- Beuh ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait cours demain… exprima Makoto en s'affalant sur son siège.

- C'est quand la prochaine bataille ?

- Minako ! Tu préfères te battre et risquer ta vie plutôt que d'aller en cours ? demanda Michiru, consternée.

- Chacun son point de vue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je déteste étudier et je m'ennuie en classe…

- Les sœurs qui tiennent mon école ne nous lâchent pas une seule seconde… elles sont toujours sur notre dos. Une seule entorse au règlement et on se retrouve collées pour une semaine entière.

- Pourquoi passer son temps à étudier si, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne ramène que des mauvais points alors qu'on pourrait passer notre temps à manger des glaces et à lire des mangas ? A bas les cours !

- Voilà une remarque digne d'Usagi ! fit remarquer Setsuna à Minako en riant (au fait, elle est où ?)

- Moi, je trouve ça génial d'étudier, murmura Ami, gênée.

Les Inners Senshis se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui la fit rougir de plus bel.

- Ami, si je t'entends dire encore une seule fois qu'étudier est une chose formidable, je te jure que je te fais manger les bouquins que tu as pris avec toi aujourd'hui ! déclara Makoto en serrant les points, des effluves de vapeurs émergeants de son crâne.

Ami se fit toute petite sur son siège, les autres (à part Setsuna et Michiru qui partageaient secrètement le point de vue d'Ami) éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon on vous laisse, déprimez pas trop quand même.

- Merci du conseil Haruka, répondit Minako d'une voix plutôt morose, loin d'être convaincue.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'un an à travailler, courage ! continua Michiru, pas top sûre que les filles apprécieraient.

Pour toute réponse il y eu un long silence qui fut brisé par l'aînée du groupe.

- Il me semblait qu'on devait y aller non ?

Elles s'éloignèrent en faisant signe aux autres.

- Et surtout travaille bien Hotaru ! lança Ami quand celle-ci s'engouffra par la porte vitrée. Et bien, je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais pas tarder non plus à rejoindre mon lit (mouais, dis plutôt que tu vas aller te noyer dans un dictionnaire de médecine…)

- Heu, Ami…

- Oui ? dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Ami ? fit Rei en la tirant par la manche de sa blouse.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle en tournant enfin la tête.

- Ben voilà… continua Rei en désignant quelque chose à la droite de la guerrière de l'intelligence.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu me parl… Nooooooooon !

Ami avait enfin fini par comprendre que Makoto la regardait, un de ses précieux livres d'anglais à la main, prêt à être plongé dans le gosier de sa propriétaire.

- Makoto, s'il te plait, pose mon livre ok ? J'en ai besoin pour mon vocabulaire.

La Sailor de la foudre leva le bras un peu plus vers elle.

- Vas-y Makoto ! s'écrièrent Usagi et Minako en cœur.

A ce moment, Mamoru entra en trombe dans le café.

- Salut Mamoru ! renchérirent-elles en cœur.

- T'as pas vu Usagi ? demanda Ami, tout en gardant une œil sur le livre que Makoto avait toujours en main.

- On l'attend depuis que nous sommes là…

- C'est-à-dire depuis 3 heures, fit remarquer Rei. Je sais qu'elle arrive toujours en retard mais là elle bat tout les records…

- Elle a manqué quelque chose en tout cas, continua Minako (elle repense à Motoki torturé par des gamins).

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'était pas avec vous ? demanda Mamoru, quand il eut enfin retrouvé son souffle.

- Je crois que c'est ce que nous venons justement de te faire remarquer, dit Makoto qui avait enfin, au grand soulagement d'Ami, lâcher le livre d'anglais.

- Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être, dit le jeune homme pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben (un peu gêné), on a passé la nuit chez elle et au réveil, et au passage je vous fait signaler que je me lève tout les jour à 7h30, elle n'était plus là.

- Effectivement, c'est surprenant.

- Elle est peut-être allée chercher des pains au chocolat et elle se serait perdue en chemin.

- Ça, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, murmura Rei, en sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire des lancer des vannes.

- Je l'ai cherchée toute la journée, j'ai essayer de lui sonner sur son portable, mais elle l'a laissé chez dans son salon…

- Il est trop tard pour partir à sa recherche. Il fait déjà nuit et on risquerait de se perdre, ce qui n'arrangerait rien, déclara Ami, tout de même un peu inquiète.

- Oui, si demain matin elle n'est pas rentrée, on partira toutes à sa recherche…

- Oui mais demain, on a la rentrée…

- Dans ce cas, fit Rei, Mamoru et les autres s'en chargeront, et moi aussi car je ne commence que dans trois jours.

- On se retrouve chez moi à 9 heures ?

- Pas de problème. En rentrant, je téléphonerais à Michiru.

- Bon ben à demain alors… fit Mamoru, totalement démoralisé.

Makoto et Rei firent un bout de chemin ensembles et se séparèrent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au temple. Makoto n'avait pas fait 3 mètres lorsqu'elles ressentirent toutes deux comme une décharge électrique. Rei redescendit en trombe les escaliers qui menaient au temple.

- Tu l'as sentit ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant en bas.

Pour toute réponse, elle obtint un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Bip Bip !

- Allô ?

- Rei ! C'est Ami…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Makoto est avec toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Rei éloigna le portable quand elle entendit Minako beugler dans le gsm d'Ami.

- Rei ! Viens à la pleine de jeux avec Makoto ! C'est urgent !

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Trop tard. Elle n'entendait plus qu'une tonalité (celle lorsque l'on raccroche ou que c'est occupé).

- Un problème ?

- Je sais pas trop…

- Avec le pressentiment que l'on a eut, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait vraiment un problème…

- Alors on y va…

Elles se mirent en route au pas de course.

« Ça y est… la première phase est en marche, un mois après cette fameuse nuit… Usagi, je me demande ce que tu vas faire… » pensa Makoto en arrivant au dernier tournant, qui débouchait sur la plaine.

Fin du chapitre 5.

**Commentaires : Qu'y a-t-il là où se trouve Ami et Minako ? A votre avis ?**

**Ci-dessous, une des chansons de Sailor Jupiter : We Believe You. La traduction est un peu bizarre mais je l'ai faite à partir de la traduction anglaise (j'ai eu du mal avec le « you » car c'est soit « toi » soit « vous » et suivant ça, le sens du texte change…).**

**Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'adore cette chanson. Si vous connaissez les chansons des Sailors, laissez-moi une chtite review, je mettrais les paroles (avec la traduction anglaise ou française, je verrais bien ;-) ) On peut trouver toutes les chansons sur le site (anglais) **

**ou je sais plus. Ce sont des fichiers que l'on peut lire avec winamp (Windows média player ne les lit pas). Il existe sur ce site une page avec tous les programmes adaptés (et parfois des liens). Moi j'adore ! surtout « Motto Suteki na Asa ga Kuru yo » et « Todokanu Omoi ».**

**Emi Shinohara, la doubleuse de Sailor Jupiter, a une voix magnifique (de plus c'est une soprano) Hanazawa Kae également…**

**Pour en revenir a cette fanfic, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée… j'ai mal au doigt…**

**Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de fautes (normalement) car je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe (on s'en fout…). On est le 14 juillet (bonne fête aux Français, moi je suis belge). Je voulais écrire le chapitre 6 demain mais je travaille…TT… J'ai pas trop envie parce que je ressemble à un hamster (c'est pas drôle) car on m'a enlevé mercredi les deux dents de sagesses du haut, du coup, je suis insomniaque, et donc crevée, raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir allé travailler…**

**Bon je vous laisse car aujourd'hui c'est aussi les 50 ans de mariage de mes grands-parents. Biz et au chapitre 6**

We Believe You

_Nous croyons en vous _ps: la traduction est en italique

Arashi no naka wo kakenukete  
Yume ga mienai Dark night  
Hitori botchi wo dakishimenaide

_Courant a travers le milieu d'une tempête,_

_Je ne peux pas rêver en cette nuit noire_

_N'accueille pas la solitude les bras grands ouverts._

Ikazuchi yo hashire anata no moto e  
Soshite tsutaete We believe you  
Ichi man boruto no We believe you

_Eclairs, accourez ici où que vous soyez._

_Et dites-vous que nous croyons en vous_

_Avec 10 milles volts nous croyons en vous_

Chikara wo ageru yo natural forces  
Minna soba ni iru kara ne  
Daichi mo mori mo kusa mo ki mo

_Nous vous donnerons de la puissance, forces naturelles_

_Parce que nous sommes tous de votre côté_

_La Terre et les forêts, l'herbe et les arbres_

Daijoubu We believe you  
Daijoubu We believe you  
Daijoubu We believe you

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

Shinjite iru yo

_Nous croyons tous en vous_

Yami no naka ni shibararete  
Mijirogi dekinai Dark night  
Mezashita hikari wo akiramenaide

_Attaché étroitement dans les ténèbres_

_Je ne peux bouger d'un pouce dans cette nuit noire_

_N'abandonne pas de croire en la lumière que tu recherchais_

Ikazuchi yo hashire anata no moto e  
Soshite kagayake We believe you  
Ichi man boruto no We believe you

_Eclairs, accourez ici où que vous soyez_

_Et brillez avec éclats, nous croyons en vous_

_Avec 10 milles volts, nous croyons en vous_

Inochi wo ageru yo natural forces  
Daichi ni minagiru utagoe ni  
Afureru yuuki kanjitara

_Nous vous donnerons vie, forces naturelle_

_Quand vous sentez le courage augmenter dans la Terre_

_Et jaillir avec les voix de chansons_

Daijoubu We believe you  
Daijoubu We believe you  
Daijoubu We believe you

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

_Tout va bien (ou "ça ira"), We Believe You_

Shinjite iru yo

_Nous croyons tous en vous_

Chikara wo ageru yo natural forces  
Minna soba ni iru kara ne  
Daichi mo mori mo kusa mo ki mo

_Nous vous donnerons de la puissance, forces naturelles_

_Parce que nous sommes tous de votre côté_

_La Terre et les forêts, l'herbe et les arbres_

Shinjite iru yo

_Nous croyons tous en vous_

Chanson de Sailor Jupiter

Seiyuu: Shinohara Emi


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**De nouveaux ennemis ?**

Rei et Makoto arrivèrent à la plaine, essoufflées par le sprint qu'elles venaient de faire. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé Minako et Ami à les appeler : un démon avait apparut et malmenait Sailor Mercure.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous transformer ! Ça urge !

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

- Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

L'attaque de Sailor Vénus fut déviée par une sorte d'aura enveloppant le démon.

- Rien à faire ! J'ai beau lui envoyer chacune de mes attaques, aucune ne marche…

- Les filles ! Au secours, il m'étrangle…

- Tiens bon Mercure ! Mars Flame Sniper !

- Aucune de vos attaques ne fonctionnera avec moi ! hurla le démon. Je suis totalement insensible à ce genre d'offensives ! Je suis invinsi…

BAM !

- Tu disais ? ricana Sailor Jupiter qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied fulgurant au visage, lui faisant lâcher sa prise.

- Co… comment… ?

- C'est simple : juste après que Sailor Mercure nous ait dit que tu l'étouffais, elle a essayer de se dégager et j'ai vu une grimace sur ta sale face…

- Donc elle a essayer de se dégager en te mordant (beurk ! pense à faire des bains de bouche !), continua Mars.

- Et donc on en a déduit que tu es peut-être insensible aux attaques spéciales, mais tu ressens bel et bien les attaques physiques… conclut Vénus.

- Merci les filles, murmura Mercure qui les avait rejointes. (mais depuis quand êtes-vous si intelligentes ? on se le demande…)

- Bien joué...

Les filles se figèrent : une ombre était apparue sous un lampadaire, juste derrière le démon.

- Vous êtes meilleures que ce que j'ai entendu dire sur vous… dit une voix féminine.

L'ombre avançait. La personne était vêtue d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon cachait le visage.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui je suis ? Ha ha ! Vous me faites rire... Ça n'a pas d'importance, du moins pour le moment.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tout compte fait, vous êtes aussi stupide que ce que l'on dit. Ça…

- Ouais ouais... Ça n'a pas d'importance, on sait… intervint Vénus en s'énervant. Tu ne sais dire que ça ?

- Petite peste, on dirait que toi et ta réputation, vous ne fassiez qu'une… dit la voix, sournoise.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu si tu l'oses ?

- Je vais me gêner !

- Vénus ! Calme-toi ! interrompit Mars. Tu es en train de rentrer dans son jeu !

- Je vais quand même pas la laisser m'insulter ?

- Reste calme ! dit posément Sailor Mercure qui était en train de trafiquer quelque chose avec son ordinateur de poche. Sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien…

Vénus y consentît à contrecœur.

- Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? ricana l'inconnue.

- Vénus ! hurla Mars en la rattrapant par le bras de justesse.

En effet, celle-ci venait juste de se jeter sur la silhouette, le poing levé.

« Quelle vicieuse ! (non pas dans les sens où vous croyez l'avoir comprit ! ;-b) Elle s'amuse à me provoquer… il ne faut pas que je réponde à ses provocations, il ne faut pas, il ne faut… »

Vénus fut sortie de sa conversation par un bruit de détonation.

Une deuxième ombre venait d'apparaître derrière les filles, les obligeant à se mettre en cercle au cas où la deuxième personne attaquerait avec les deux autres.

Voix 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Voix 1 : Ça se voix pas ? Je me divertis.

Voix 2 : Tu n'as rien à faire ici et tu le sais !

Voix 1 : De quoi je me mêle ?

…

Les filles eurent du mal à ne pas rire devant les deux silhouettes en manteau noir.

Voix 1 : Je ne rentrerais pas maintenant !

Voix 2 : Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tout le monde te cherche et « il » veut tous nous voir.

Voix 1 : C'est n'importe quoi !

Voix 2 : Très bien (sa voix était calme, si on la comparait avec le ton qu'elle utilisait quelques secondes plutôt). Reste ici, et tu n'auras qu'à remercier le Ciel si tu es toujours en vie demain matin, car je vais lui dire où tu es…

Voix 1 : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Voix 2 : Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne ! Je ne suis pas aussi cinglée que toi… (sa voix avait prit un ton un peu plus sarcastique)

Voix 1 : C'est bon ! T'as gagné !

**ZOUM. **La première personne disparu.

Voix 2 : Ha celle-là ! (elle se retourna vers les Guerrières de la Lune, semblant prendre à peine conscience de leur présence). Oubliez-là pour le moment (sa voix était devenue enjouée, gaie), et moi aussi, car nous ne reverrons pas avant un certain temps - si vous êtes toujours en vie bien sûr, car eux (elle désigna le monstre en levant un bras en sa direction), vous ne les oublierez pas de si tôt… et vis versa. Ces petites bébêtes sont plutôt attachantes, dans les deux sens du terme, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. Sur-ce, à notre prochaine rencontre mes demoiselles.

La silhouette s'inclina, faisant virevolter le tissu autour d'elle, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Jupiter fut la première à briser le silence qui entourait se départ soudain et surprenant. (nda : rassurez-vous, le monstre est toujours là)

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi ils disparaissent tous comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton las.

Elle n'eut rien pour réponse, hormis un silence encore plus profond que celui qu'elle venait de briser.

- Bon ! lança Mercure en coupant le silence. Si on s'occupait de l'autre idiot ?

Les trois autres se souvinrent alors qu'il restait le démon et que, vu son attitude, il n'était aucunement envieux de suivre les deux ombres.

- Vous avez peut-être trouvé mon point faible, mais vous ne réussirez jamais à me toucher une deuxième fois ! beugla le démon en bavant.

- On va avoir du mal ! Il n'y a que les attaques normales qui fonctionnent et maintenant, il va rester sur ces gardes.

- Je ne peux même pas utiliser « Shabon Spray » car le brouillard nous désavantagerait. Il faut crée un diversion !

- Ok. Mercure, tu restes ici. Mars et Vénus, restez ensembles.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu es la plus faible d'entre nous en ce qui concerne la force physique et je suis la seule à être ceinture noire de karaté, donc, tu restes derrière moi, au cas où.

- Bon, on est go ! Jupiter, tu le prends par la gauche. Nous, on va à droite !

Un combat de corps à corps débuta entre les guerrières et le sbire. Pourtant, les filles ne purent tirer profil de leur avantage du nombre et se retrouvèrent une à une au sol (sauf Mercure qui était restée en retrait). C'est alors que celle-ci remarqua quelque chose :

- Hé les filles…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous avez remarqué ce qu'il y avait sur sa ceinture ?

- Non, je ne vois rien, fit Sailor Vénus en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Attends… oui, il y a quelque chose… quelque chose qui brille…

- Ça ressemble à une pierre précieuse…

- Tout juste Mars. Mon ordinateur a analyser ses mouvements durant votre combat : sa technique de défense est très élaborée, et j'ai donc demandé à mon ordi de faire une estimation des ouvertures possibles.

- Et ?

- Malgré son niveau, sa défense n'est pas infranchissable. Il y a de nombreuses ouvertures lorsque vous attaquez toutes les trois en même temps…

- Ce qui laisse suggérer qu'il préfère se faire toucher quelque part pour ne pas baisser sa garde à un autre endroit, fit remarquer Jupiter.

- La seule partie de son corps qu'il protège constamment, c'est celle où ce trouve la pierre…

- C'est là qu'il faut viser alors ! On ne se laisse pas frapper comme ça pour protéger une simple pierre ! déclara Vénus en frappant son poing gauche dans sa main droite.

**(nda : simple remarque, sa ceinture se situe au niveau de son nombril, ce qui lui permet d'éviter certains heu… accidents… XD)**

Les trois guerrières foncèrent alors sur le démon, qui ne tarda pas à réagir :

- Vous êtes têtues… Star's Destruction ! (ndt : destruction de l'étoile)

L'attaque lancée était fulgurante. Il y eut une explosion et l'onde de choc envoya balader les filles à l'autre bout de la plaine de jeux.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Quelle bande d'idiotes ! Si «le Maître» vous voyait, «il» se demanderait pourquoi «il» vous fait la guerre ! Misérables insectes ! Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi ! Je me vénère, je m'aime…

Il se lança dans une interminable éloge de sa propre personne. Il était tellement plongé dans sa recherche de mots élogieux qu'il ne put anticiper ce qui allait se produire.

- Et maintenant je vais vous tuer ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Il ne faut pas m'oublier mon gros !

Sailor Mercure avait profité de sa distraction pour lui sauter dessus par derrière et l'agrippait fermement par le cou. Le démon était si grand que les jambes de la jeune fille valsaient à un mètre du sol.

- Tu vas descendre de là petit cafard !

- Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as fait à mes amies et quand je veux, je peux être très obstinée **(nda : ha bon ?)**

Elle lui plaqua une main devant ses globes oculaires, ce qui le fit se débattre.

Il avançait en titubant, entraînant la guerrière du savoir avec lui.

Il finit par sa prendre les pieds dans les racines d'une arbre et tomber. Mercure en profita pour lui arracher d'une main la pierre, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile car le démon était la tête face au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit le contact froid du joyau dans sa main.

- Je l'ai ! Haaaaa…

Le monstre se releva, ce qui fit tomber Mercure. Cette dernière prit ces jambes à son cou et courut aussi vite qu'elle put.

Le démon la suivit et ne tarda pas à la rattraper. C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière vint les éblouir, Suivie d'un coup de klaxon. Par réflexe, Mercure se jeta à terre pour quitter la route.

Et puis… (paf le monstre)…

- Mais c'était quoi ça ? cria une femme en sortant de sa voiture.

- Ma… maman…

- Reste à l'intérieur de la voiture !

La femme hurla en découvrant une mare de sang en dessous de sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que… d'où vient ce sang ? Il n'y a pas de corps d'animal…

- Bonsoir Madame, dit timidement Sailor Mercure.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Restez là ! Ne vous approchez pas !

- Du calme madame, il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter…

- Et moi, je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai écrasé !

- Maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? demanda un petit garçon qui sortait de la voiture.

- Je t'avais demandé de…

- Sailor Mercure ! s'écria-t-il.

La Sailor lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Quoi ? demanda la mère, interloquée. Tu la connais ?

- Ben oui, c'est Sailor Mercure ! C'est ma Sailor préférée !

- Hé… (Mercure devint rouge comme une tomate).

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je vous verrais en chair et en os…

- Tu me flattes….

- Bonsoir !

- Ha c'est vous les filles.

- Sailor Mars ! Vénus ! Jupiter !

- Yo ! fit Jupiter en faisant le V de la victoire de sa main gauche.

- Tu peux féliciter ta mère mon petit, déclara Vénus.

- Elle a tué un méchant démon qui nous donnait du fil à retordre.

- Comment ça Sailor Mars ? Je croyais que vous étiez invincibles ?

- Heu, on va dire que celui-ci était très fort…

- T'as entendu ça maman ? T'es plus forte qu'elles !

Les filles tentèrent bien que mal d'expliquer à la femme ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois repartie avec son fils, les filles repérèrent le joyau qui brillait par terre, là où le monstre s'était fait écraser.

- Hé Minako ! C'est pas toi qui disais que tu préférais te battre plutôt que d'aller en cours ? ricana Rei. Alors tu es servie !

- La ferme ! J'avais pas demandé qu'il soit aussi fort que ça…

- N'empêche, on a rien pu faire, c'est déprimant.

- C'est en grande partie grâce à Ami…

- Non non…

- Tu es vraiment trop modeste !

**Commentaires : enfin fini… j'ai vraiment bêché pour écrire ce chapitre. Les scènes de combats, c'est pas (mais alors là vraiment pas) mon fort… quand je relis ce chapitre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire à quel point il est nul… c'est vraiment déprimant…**

**Petite annonce n°1 : si vous avez des idées d'attaques pour les démons, merci de m'en faire part !**

**Petite annonce n°2 : Connaissez-vous le jeu Sailor Moon « Another Story » ? C'est un RPG. J'e ne cesse d'y jouer car il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à faire : terminer le puzzle… J'ai trouvé une pièce cachée dans le chapitre de Sailor Jupiter mais à chaque fois, il m'en manque une seule et du coup je ne peux pas avoir un bonus au chapitre du palais de cristal… Si vous avez des enseignements, aidez-moi svp ce serait génial !**

**Au chapitre 7 !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Où es-tu ?**

Après la bataille de la veille, les filles ne purent trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, il fallait dormir, car c'était la rentrée. Rien n'y faisait, elles ne pouvaient pas dormir. Où était passée Usagi ? D'où venait le démon ? Qui étaient ces personnes qui étaient intervenues ? Que voulaient-elles ? Que faisait leur princesse ?... Ha quoi bon rester dans son lit à regarder le plafond ? Il fallait qu'elles s'occupent.

Rei s'était rendue dans la salle des prières du temple. Elle avait emporté la pierre avec elle en espérant comprendre le mystère qui l'entourait. Ami préféra prendre un livre de math et commença à faire des exercices. Minako se lança dans d'interminables parties de jeux vidéos. Et Makoto… et bien, c'était la seule qui pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle savait que tôt où tard, quelque chose allait se passer et que rien ne pourrait empêcher le cours des évènements tant qu'Usagi ne serait pas de retour.

Rei arriva à 08h00 devant l'appartement de Mamoru, accompagnée de Yuuchiru. Ce dernier, ayant appris la disparition de la blonde, avait insisté pour se joindre à eux. Mamoru les fit rentrer et ils découvrirent la mère d'Usagi en larmes dans le grand fauteuil du salon.

- Rei !

- Bonjour Mme Tsukino.

- Mamoru m'a dit que tu allais l'aider à retrouver ma fille !

- Oui, nous allons faire notre possible.

- Mais… tu es voyante non ? Tu ne pourrais pas la retrouver grâce à tes talents de médium ?

- Heu, vous savez, mes dons ne sont pas aussi précis que ça…

- Tu réussis pourtant à retrouver des objets perdus…

- Ces sont souvent de simples intuitions. Les êtres humains ne sont pas des objets.

- … faites votre possible s'il vous plait…

La mère d'Usagi s'en alla en sanglotant.

- Bon, on y va ? fit Rei en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée 5 minutes après elle.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Rei.

Mamoru venait de lui saisir le poignet pour l'empêcher de quitter l'appartement.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais lui dire que sa fille vient de la Lune et que c'est la réincarnation d'une princesse ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu lui as menti à propos de tes dons ! (il jeta un regard méfiant à Yuuchiru)

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est au courant de tout…

- Hein ?

- Ben, Rei n'est pas du genre « discrète », alors un jour, elle est revenue précipitamment au temple et elle n'a pas vérifié s'il n'y avait personne pour redevenir, heu… normale… déclara le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

- En fait, j'ai essayé de la repérer mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Hé bien, c'est comme si elle avait disparu. Je n'arrive pas à capter son esprit…

- Comment ça ? Elle ne peut pas avoir « disparu » !

- Je ne fais que constater… j'ai eu beau essayer de la localiser, le résultat reste toujours le même.

- On a demandé à son grand-père de l'aider mais, même en combinant leurs capacités, Usagi reste introuvable.

- Elle a peut-être juste quitté la ville !

- Tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? Pour une voyante de pacotille ? Ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs. Si elle se trouvait quelque part sur cette Terre, sois certain que je l'aurais trouvée !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Mamoru, qui commençait tout doucement à comprendre la gravité de la situation.

- Tout simplement qu'elle n'est plus sur cette planète…

- Haruka !

Cette dernière venait d'arriver avec Michiru et Setsuna.

- C'est impossible !

- Repense à tout ce qui c'est passé ces 5 dernières années et dis-moi à présent si cela te parait encore impossible !

- Pourquoi aurait-elle quitté la Terre ? Il n'y a plus de dangers…

- He bien, justement… dit timidement Rei

Rei leur rapporta ce qui c'était passé la veille.

- Il fallait évidement que ça tombe maintenant… grommela Haruka.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'un nouvel ennemi passe à l'attaque justement au moment où Usagi disparaît ? fit Michiru

- Ces deux évènements seraient liés ? demanda Setsuna.

- Une intuition c'est tout…

- Je vais me rendre sur Pluton. Ma planète est la plus éloignée, j'aurais un champ de repérage plus grand.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Yuuchiru ?

- C'est simple : Usagi est protégée par le Ginzuishou et il me suffit… He ! Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Setsuna, fit Rei, il est au courant de tout.

- Ha… heu, j'en étais où moi ?

- Le Cristal d'Argent…

- Oui, merci Michiru. En me rendant dans le palais de Pluton, je pourrais demander à l'ordinateur central de lancer une recherche. Ainsi nous pourrons repérer le Ginzuishou grâce à l'énergie protectrice qu'il dégage et donc nous saurons où se trouve Usagi.

- Si seulement elle pouvait être dans la Lune…

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Rei ! s'exclama Michiru.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que ce n'était pas le moment de lancer des vannes…

- Excuse-moi, je voulais dire « sur » la Lune.

- Tu m'inquiètes Michiru… Tu régresses intellectuellement, nous, on avait tous compris…

- Et puis, je ne me permettrais pas de blaguer – même à propos d'Usagi – dans une telle situation…

- Bon, j'y vais. Je devrais être de retour dans environ six heures.

- Alors rendez-vous chez moi dès que tu rentres. Les autres nous y rejoindrons.

(Yuuchiru : Comment peux-tu inviter des gens chez toi alors que c'est le boxon ?

Rei : ça, c'est ton problème…

Yuuchiru : je savais que je me ferais avoir…

Rei : Bah, se sera terminé en deux trois coups de serpillières.

Yuuchiru : avec la couche de poussière qu'il y a, j'en ai au moins jusqu'à demain matin…

Rei : ben dépêche-toi alors, car c'est à 17h00 qu'elles viennent...)

Setsuna disparu alors sous les yeux de ses compagnons et de ceux de Yuuchiru qui, malgré ce qu'il savait, avait tout de même un peu de mal à réaliser :

- Alors comme ça Setsuna possède un palais ?

- On a toutes un palais.

- Sans blagues ? Et comment elles font Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru et Makoto ?

- Hein ?

- Ben, leurs planètes sont gazeuses non ?

- Ha ? Ben oui c'est vrai ça… Haruka ? Michiru ?

- Oui ?

- Où se trouvent vos palais puisque vos planètes ne sont pas telluriques, comme les nôtres ?

- Nos planètes possèdent de nombreux satellites, commença Haruka.

- Comme il est impossible de nous fixer sur nos planètes, nos palais ont été construits sur les plus gros satellites, continua Michiru. Pour Neptune, c'est Triton et pour Saturne, c'est Titan.

- Quant à moi, il s'agit de Miranda (nda : je suis plus trop sûre, attendez que je vérifie… oui c'est juste) et pour Makoto, c'est Io.

- Cool ! Si vos palais sont proportionnels à la taille de vos satellites, Makoto doit se perdre dans le sien !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Haruka

- Rien du tout ! déclara Rei, jalouse. (ben moi j'en ai deux !)

_Nda : évidemment, comme vous l'avez certainement compris, Rei est en train de nous faire une belle crise de jalousie, mais rassurez-vous, Makoto ne sortira pas avec Yuuchiru. Celui-là, je le laisse aux petits soins de Rei… le pauvre XD_

- Salut !

- …

- Ça va po ? demanda Minako en se penchant sur le corps inerte de Yuuchiru.

- Entre Minako, fit Rei en poussant du pied le pauvre jeune homme.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Mais non, il est juste un peu fatigué.

- Wouah ! Cette pièce est nickel chrome ! Et qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !

- Merci Ami, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi cet après-midi, alors j'en ai profité pour passer un petit coup de torchon…

On entendit alors un bruit d'étranglement derrière la porte.

- Tu as du y passer des heures !

- Mais non, pas tant que ça…

(Haruka et Michiru : Pauvre Yuuchiru…)

Cinq minutes passèrent et il ne manquait plus que Makoto. Setsuna venait juste d'arriver après avoir été rechercher Hotaru à l'école. Elles sirotaient toutes une tasse de thé quand la porte coulissa, laissant apparaître le visage de la guerrière de la foudre qui regardait par terre :

- Salut tout le monde ! Dis Rei, c'est normal que ton copain soit aussi bleu qu'un schtroumpf ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mon copain et que… HEIN ?

Elle se précipita dans le couloir pour y trouver Yuuchiru en train d'étouffer. Sa peau avait pris une couleur bleuâtre légèrement inquiétante. Rei était tellement inquiète et occupée à réanimer le jeune homme qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Makoto n'était pas venue seule.

_Nda : Sailor Z tu vas être contente, du moins je l'espère, d'ailleurs tu as intérêt !_ _rires…_

- Ami ! Tu pourrais venir m'aider ?

- Bien sur ! (Les filles, préparez-moi 10ml de pénicilline et 20 d'ampicilline ! rires ! d'ailleurs, ce ne sont que des antibiotiques… s'en devient déprimant… il faut que je me calme avec mes rajouts à la con…)

- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre dans son lit au lieu de le laisser traîner par terre non ?

_Nda : enfin une idée sensée ! _

- Attends Haruka, je vais t'aider à le porter…

- Merci Motoki… Hein ?

Boum ! (c'est Yuuchiru qui vient de se manger le parquet…)

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut remit de ses émois et Yuuchiru enfin installé dans son futon. Une étrange atmosphère entourait la table où étaient assises toutes nos amies, ainsi que Motoki. Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce.

- Heu… commença Minako, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise…

- Ça alors, si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques minutes, je l'aurais pas cru… fit Michiru.

- Et on peut savoir comment… demanda timidement Rei, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ben, c'est assez compliqué…

- Mouais, je vois pas trop comment expliquer ça…

- Et Reika ? demanda Ami.

- En fait, ça fait 6 mois que nous sommes séparés…

- Mais ta sœur nous avait dit que…

- On est resté bons amis.

- Et ça fait longtemps ? demanda Minako.

- Un peu moins de 4 mois, répondit Makoto.

- Je me doutais bien que tu nous cachais quelque chose !

- Je ne vous ai rien caché, vous ne m'avez simplement rien demandé.

- Mon œil, tu nous avais dit que tu avais abandonné tout espoir…

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Motoki.

- Mais non, vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous dire la vérité alors que je venais d'apprendre que chacune d'entre-vous en pinçait pour mon copain !

- N'empêche, je suis sidéré… enfin, je suis mal placée pour jouer les ingénues, vu que je suis sortie avec Mamoru…

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Michiru, Haruka et Hotaru.

- C'était il y a très longtemps…

- Les filles, je ne voudrais pas faire les rabat-joie, mais on n'est pas ici pour ragoter sur les histoires de cœur de Makoto, bien que je sois moi-même littéralement sous le choc, et de Rei.

- Pardon… lancèrent en cœur les filles.

- Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser… A plus les filles, dit Motoki en embrassant Makoto sur e front, sous les regards attentifs des autres jeunes femmes présentes.

Setsuna expliqua à celles qui n'étaient pas là le matin qu'elle s'était rendue sur Charon pour tenter de repérer Usagi.

- Et alors ? Quels sont les résultats ?

- J'ai réussit à capter un signal vraiment faible, mais qui a disparu presque tout de suite. J'ai juste eu le temps de verrouiller la direction du radar…

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Un résultat assez surprenant : une région de notre galaxie où il n'y a aucune planète, aucune étoile…

-…

Le silence s'empara à nouveau de la pièce.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre dans cette direction ? demanda Ami.

- Absolument rien… c'est bien ça le problème.

- Non non. Je veux dire… en dehors de la galaxie ?

- Heu, je n'en suis pas certaine…

- Donne-moi les coordonnées et je vais les entrer dans mon ordinateur de poche…

Quelques secondes plus tard :

- Ça alors… murmura Ami.

- Ne nous fait pas languir ! s'énerva Haruka. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Et bien, la direction dans laquelle Setsuna a capté l'énergie du Ginzuishou est celle d'une galaxie…

- Laquelle ?

- Andromède…

- Tu veux rire ? s'écria Minako.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Tout ça est incohérent… Cette galaxie est la plus proche de la notre, d'accord, mais même en tenant compte de cela, elle est distante de plus de 2 milliards d'années lumières !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Michiru, tout cela n'a aucun sens mais je ne fais que constater ce que me dit mon ordinateur…

Les filles étaient perplexes.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi Usagi aurait-elle quitté la galaxie ? demanda Hotaru qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec Setsuna.

- Aucune idée… grommela Haruka, parlant ainsi pour toutes.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut empreinte d'une réflexion intense, chacune des filles était tellement plongée dans d'absurdes suppositions qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne remarqua l'attitude de Makoto. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se creuser les méninges, et un léger sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas plus que les autre qui étaient les nouveaux ennemis, mis à part qu'ils venaient d'une autre galaxie, d'Andromède si elle tenait en compte les calculs d'Ami. Mais elle en savait suffisamment pour ne pas se faire trop de sang d'encre. Après tout, c'était Usagi et personne d'autre qui détenait la clé, le pouvoir de tout changer… tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Usagi fasse part, d'une façon où d'une autre, de sa décision. Ce n'est qu'après seulement qu'elle pourrait agir.

- Si, ce dont je suis certaine, l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis et la disparition d'Usagi sont liés, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que celui d'attendre, dit calmement Makoto.

Toutes furent sorties de leurs réflexions pour écouter avec étonnement ce que leur disait la brune du groupe.

- Hier, une des deux personnes nous a dit que nous ne les reverrions pas avant plus ou moins un an. Connaissant Usagi, si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'enlever, ça aurait fait du bruit non ? A mon avis, elle est partie d'elle-même, pressentant un danger. Elle doit essayer de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

- Mouais, ça c'est tout à fait son genre… dit Rei.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est lutter contre les démons jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Et quand elle reviendra, ce sera soit parce qu'elle a vaincu l'ennemi, soit parce qu'elle aura besoin d'aide.

- Tu as sans doute raison, même si j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

- De toutes façons, il nous est impossible de la ramener car nous ne savons tout simplement pas où elle se trouve…

La petite réunion se termina sur ces mots. Il leur fallait attendre… quelque chose d'impossible à envisager pour les Sailors Senshis, surtout en sachant que leur princesse était peut-être en danger. Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Makoto quitta la première ses amies, et, à peine était-elle arrivée en bas des escaliers qui descendaient du temple vers la rue, fut-elle rattrapée par Haruka.

- Makoto !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haruka ?

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que je vais te dire…

- Que j'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que je n'en dis…

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort…

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas tout dit ?

- Parce que je ne suis certaine de rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne devrons agir qu'en fonction du choix d'Usagi…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- … et que ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aura choisi que je devrais accomplir ma véritable mission…

- Tu parles en énigmes… exactement comme la dernière fois (Makoto lui sourit). Tu comptes leur dire ?

- Non… Et tu ne leur diras rien non plus…

- …

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une simple demande…

- D'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés la prochaine fois qu'un ennemi apparaîtra !

- Ha ha ! Merci Haruka. Bonne soirée !

Fin du chapitre 7…

Enfin ! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard car je suis partie une semaine dans le Doubs et comme j'avais pas pris de feuilles, j'ai pas su écrire… Bref, je sui en retard… mais le reste devrais arriver au même rythme qu'avant car j'ai déjà une idée précise de ce qu'il va se passer durant les 9 (et oui, et c'est pas encore finit) chapitres qui vont suivre…

Désolée Haruka, mais tu vas bel et bien rester les bras croisés dans le chapitre suivant (enfin façon de parler, et puis tu verras bien !)

Merci Kinga pour tes commentaires sur mon blog ! J'ai rajouté quelques tofs de Marcy !

Merci à toi aussi Sailor Z ! Vous me suivez depuis le début de ma fic et je vous en remercie… mais il n'y a que vous qui semblez apprécier… bouhouhou…. Enfin je suis quand même déjà très contente qu'elle vous plaise à vous deux ! Au fait tu es contente Sailor Z ? Motoki est avec Makoto. Au début je voulais pas car c'était un peu trop prévisible et puis tout compte fait, j'y ai bien réfléchi et ça ne change pas grand choses…

Au chapitre 8 alors !

Ps : pour les 9 chapitres qui vont suivre, ils seront chacun focaliser sur une des Senshis en particulier. Je leur ai donc donné à chacun un titre qui est en référence avec cette guerrière. Si je vous dit que le chapitre prochain sera « Raz-de-marée », vous me direz…

Désolée de ne pas traduit cette chanson (et puis vous n'en avez certainement rien à foutre TT) parce que je trouve pas la traduction de « wondrous » donc ma traduction tombe à l'eau…

Cette chanson est magnifique, vraiment, et je vous le rappelle encore une fois, le site  propose pratiquement toutes les chansons des albums de Sailor Moon (et croyez-moi, il y en a une flopée !). Il suffit de se rendre dans la rubrique Anime album et de sélection les albums que vous désirez (seuls ceux qui n'ont pas de petites notes de musiques à côté de leur titre ne sont pas téléchargeables). Une autre rubrique donne une liste (et des liens) des programmes qui lisent les fichiers audio car ce sont des ogg et Media Player ne les lit pas… bon cette fois je vous laisse vraiment à plus !

Moonlight Destiny

_Moonlight Destiny_

Fushigi anata to iru to naze  
Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no  
Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi  
Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic  
Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no  
Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu

_Why, when I am with the wondrous you  
Does the time fly by us so easily  
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star  
This is magic reaching us from the moon  
Even without a word, I know it's true  
The two of us must be thinking about the same thing _

Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara

_Moonlight destiny  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance  
Moonlight destiny  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you _

Fushigi anata ni atte kara  
Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no  
Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru  
Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message  
Donna yakusoku mo iranai  
Watashi-tachi onaji ashita o aruite ikesou

_Ever since I met the wondrous you  
I can see everything so vividly  
On the dark sea the road of silver continues to the stars  
This is a message brought by the moon  
We don't need any kind of promises  
The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow _

Moonlight destiny  
Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara  
Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki  
Moonlight destiny  
Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to  
Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara

_Moonlight destiny  
However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it  
The brilliant, brightly shining light, the continuing of today's dream  
Moonlight destiny  
When I'm at a loss, or filled with distress, you will come to answer me  
In my heart I now believe in that, when I am with you _

Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara

_Moonlight destiny  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance  
Moonlight destiny  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

**Raz-de-marée**

_Nda : salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8… j'avoue que j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de me décider à l'écrire celui-là ! Mais comme j'ai bien en tête tout ce qui va se passer (en fait, cette phrase marcherait mieux sans le « tout » parce qu'il ne va pas vraiment se passer grand-chose…mdr). Enfin bref, un combat… bonne lecture à tous (en fait, au moment où j'écris ceci, je n'ai pas encore écris un seul mot de cette fic… je suis vraiment indécrottable !) A la fin de ce chapitre, je vous expliquerais comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette scène il y a 5 ans (« mais on en a rien à faire… » « m'en fou, jle dis quand même ! »)_

Un mois passa sans que rien de nouveau n'arrive. Usagi n'était toujours pas rentrée, les ennemis n'étaient pas encore passés à l'attaque… Mis à part cela, la vie des 8 filles était redevenue « normale » pour ainsi dire, même beaucoup plus « normale » qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Chacune d'entre elles y avait aspiré, à cette vie sans combat et calme… mais cette vie était trop calme pour elles, qui avaient été habituées à vivre dangereusement, sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Non, ce genre d'existence n'était pas faite pour elles en fin de compte.

Depuis la petite réunion, les filles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vues. A part pour les cours, Minako, Ami et Makoto ne se voyaient pas, Rei passait tout son temps à aider son grand-père au temple, Setsuna passait ses journées à lire pendant qu'Olivia faisait ses devoirs, et Haruka vivait normalement avec Michiru. Elles ne s'étaient plus réunies depuis, craignant certainement de remettre sur le tapis tout leurs doutes concernant ce qui se passait. Mamoru s'était lui aussi éloigné du petit groupe depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il s'enfermait de longues heures dans son appartement, à ne rien faire. Au tout début, Luna venait lui rendre visite mais cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était plus venue car, voyant que son état ne s'améliorait pas, sa présence devait certainement le gêner. La chatte restait cependant très inquiète car elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déprimé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais comme lui avait dit Setsuna, on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Septembre se terminait donc, laissant derrière lui les dernières chaleurs de l'été pour faire place aux feuillages rougeoyants des arbres. Michiru et Haruka rentraient chez elles, dans leur luxueux appartement « bien trop grand pour deux personnes », comme se plaisaient à dire Minako et Makoto. Elles se promenaient main dans la main, indifférentes aux regards des passants, elles s'aimaient, et à leurs yeux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce n'étaient pas le regards méprisants es gens qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit à leurs sentiments. Toutes deux portaient de leur main libre un sac rempli de provisions (Haruka ayant bien entendu insisté pour porter le plus lourd). Elles avaient décidé de faire un détour par le parc qui se situait non loin de leur immeuble. Les feuilles arboraient milles et une couleurs chatoyantes, mises en valeur par les doux rayons dorés du soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

- Si seulement j'avais mon chevalet et mon matériel dessin…

- Ce décor t'inspire ?

- Oui. Tout ceci est simplement magnifique !

- Et bien assis-toi sur ce banc et passe-moi ton sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Ben comme je cours plus vite que toi, je vais retourner à l'appart et revenir avec tout ton bric-à-brac. Ainsi, je serai de retour avant le couché du soleil et ainsi tu pourras prendre tout ton temps pour peindre…

- Tu insinues que je ne cours pas vite ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux vert bleus.

- Mais non…

- Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre au lieu de t'enfuir !

Haruka s'en alla afin d'éviter le plus longtemps possible la question, qui lui serait une nouvelle fois posée à son retour. Il lui fallait juste le temps de trouver une parade car elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à la jeune femme qu'elle aimait.

Arrivée au pied de l'immeuble, Haruka décida de prendre l'ascenseur, car elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Elle montait d'habitude par les escaliers, même si elles vivaient au dernier étage. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le petit couloir qui menait à sa piaule

« Ton palace Haruka ! » aurait certainement dit Minako si elle l'avait entendu appeler son appart « sa piaule ». Makoto aurait certainement commencé à rire. La taille de l'appartement d'Haruka était certainement une des seules choses sur lesquelles Minako et Makoto étaient d'accord… _(nda : les disputes entre Usagi et Rei sont légendaires mais celles entre Vénus et Jupiter ne sont pas mal non plus ! J'ai d'ailleurs adoré les deux, peut-être y en a-t-il plus, épisodes qui sont basés sur leurs empoignades)_.

- Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? dit à voix haute la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

A l'instant même où elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, un étrange sentiment s'empara de son esprit. Il l'air était très humide dans le hale d'entrée, et il n'avait pas plus depuis trois jours. Haruka se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle déposa les sacs. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange.

- Mince ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça ?

Elle s'agenouilla en découvrant que le sol était recouvert d'eau.

« D'où cette eau peut-elle bien venir ? ». Elle se releva et découvrit que le robinet de l'évier était ouvert et que l'évier débordait. Elle alla le fermer et passa un coup de serpillière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Haruka avait embarqué les affaires de Michiru et s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement lorsque un bruit d'eau qui coule se fit entendre de la salle de bains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? maugréa-t-elle en déposant le chevalet et les boîtes à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, Haruka resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle : la baignoire débordait, de même pour l'évier. Haruka se retient pour ne pas hurler de rage : ses nouvelles baskets étaient foutues ainsi que la moquette de la salle de bain_ (quelle idée idiote aussi… mettre de la moquette dans une salle de bains…)._

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se contenta que d'arrêter l'eau, laissant la moquette se gorger d'eau. Elle était bien décidée à se plaindre auprès de son plombier, lui incombant ainsi la responsabilité des dégâts. Elle s'en alla enfin, les affaires de Michiru sous les bras. Mais, à peine était-elle dans l'ascenseur que les trois robinets de mirent à pivoter sur eux même, laissant ainsi s'échapper l'or bleu. _(nda : pour ceux qui le savent pas, l'or bleu c'est l'eau)_.

- Michiru !

L'interpellée se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et se tenait fasse à la jeune femme qui courait vers elle.

- Tu en as mis du temps, je suis certaine que j'aurais été plus rapide que toi ! dit Michiru en débarrassant son amie de l'immense chevalet qui avait faillit la faire trébucher quelques fois.

- Et gna gna gna !

- Ça va pas ? demanda Michiru, choquée par l'attitude d'Haruka.

- Tu serais aussi en rogne que moi si tu venais de voir ce que j'ai vu…

Michiru la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- Une fuite généralisée…

- Pardon ?

- Les robinets de la salle de bains et de la cuisine fuyaient tous quand je suis rentrée, expliqua Haruka.

- Le plombier va m'entendre ! s'énerva Michiru.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- Et tu as tout nettoyé ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Et la moquette de la salle de bains ?

- Il faudra la changer…

- Tu as quand même épongé l'eau ?

- Puisque je te dis que de toutes façons, elle est foutue… Mais… où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Réparer tes bêtises ! Le papier peint va moisir !

- Oups, j'y avais pas pensé…

- Ben voyons…

La Sailor des océans courait en directions de son appartement à une vitesse surprenante, sa compagne avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à la suivre. Michiru était très stricte lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'état de leur appart. Une simple goutte d'eau entraînait un nettoyage automatique de toutes les pièces. Mais Haruka n'avait jamais osé contredire Michiru à ce sujet.

Très vite, Haruka avait perdu de vue la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de lui courir après pour autant. Haruka arriva à l'entrée de leur immeuble quand Michiru s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'appartement.

La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, elle s'immobilisa soudain :

« Etrange… on entend un bruit d'eau qui coule à l'intérieur… Haruka, si en plus tu n'as pas fermé tous les robinets je te tue ! »

La porte pivota doucement, laissant ainsi de l'eau s'écouler dans le couloir. Michiru, au bord de la crise, fit un pas dans le vestibule. Haruka venait d'apparaître entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur : « Michiru, je te jure que j'ai bien fermé tout ! » fit-elle en découvrant l'eau dans le couloir.

Soudain la porte de l'appartement de referma derrière Michiru. Haruka se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir : « Allez Michiru, ouvre-moi, c'est pas drôle ! ».

Elle tambourinait la porte avec ses poings.

« Haruka ! »

Celle-ci s'arrêta de martyriser la porte pour écouter plus attentivement.

- Haruka ! hurlait Michiru.

- Michiru ! Ouvre-moi !

- Haruka ! La porte est comme verrouillée ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

- Quoi ?

- Enfonce la porte ! Dépêche-toi ! Je sens une étrange présence ! Et le niveau de l'eau ne cesse de monter… J'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

- Répète, J'ai pas bien entendu !

Etrangement, la porte venait de devenir une cloison sonore assez efficace : Haruka n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que venait de lui dire Michiru, à part pour la présence… ce qui était pour le moins inquiétant !

- Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Michiru !

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, le niveau de l'eau venait subitement de monter d'un mètre : Michiru avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Comme sous l'action du vent à la mer, l'eau se mit à faire des vagues d'une violence incroyable. Michiru luttait pour arriver jusqu'à un des fenêtres pour l'ouvrir et ainsi évacuer cette eau, mais c'est à ce moment que le niveau du liquide monta encore pour emplir toute la hauteur de l'appartement.

Michiru fut ainsi engloutie par les flots. Entraînée au fond, elle luttait désepérement pour remonter. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle était prise au piège : l'eau était montée jusqu'au plafond, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire possible. Le temps lui était compté car, même pour une nageuse comme elle, il était impossible de retenir sa respiration plus de quelques petites minutes. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise de panique, cette panique que l'on ressent lorsque l'on ne peut respirer _(nda : personnellement je trouve cette sensation atroce !). _Ses ongles grattaient le plafond, comme pour se frayer un passage au travers du béton, chose bien évidement impossible.

A cours d'oxygène, elle perdit petit à petit connaissance, et, phénomène étrange, son corps était attiré vers le bas (_comme chacun le sait, à la piscine, en théorie, on flotte…j'ai déjà simulé pour voir, et je remonte toujours à la surface)_. C'est au moment précis où le corps de Michiru toucha le sol que la cause de l'inondation se révéla : une forme était apparue devant Michiru, de plus en plus distincte au fil des secondes. Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, Michiru parvint à voir le démon qui se trouvait devant elle : Son corps, tel du verre, était transparent. Deux yeux noirs brillaient au milieu de son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient au rythme des roulis de l'eau. Elle n'avait rien sur elle, mis à part une petite pierre ovale qui ornait la base de son cou. Son rire immonde s'éleva lorsque la gardienne de Neptune ferma les yeux _(nda : je tiens à préciser que la scène se déroule toujours sous l'eau, même si les persos parlent ou rient…)_.

Le démon s'avança vers le corps inerte de sa prisonnière : il se déplaçait sans faire un seul mouvement, comme s'il était en lévitation. D'ailleurs, ce que Michiru n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que ses deux membres inférieurs n'en formaient en réalité qu'un : comme soudés, ils se terminaient par une fine membrane tout aussi transparente que le reste de son corps. A bien y regarder, le démon ressemblait assez à une sirène.

Arrivé devant Michiru, le démon avança vers elle ses longs et fins bras tout en se penchant. Il passa un doigt sur le front de Michiru afin de le dégager des quelques mèches de cheveux qui le recouvrait. Il observa longuement le front de la jeune femme puis se redressa et émit un long et bruyant rire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Haruka essayait toujours d'entrer, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Les coups qu'elle assénait à la porte étaient de moins en moins violents, ses épaules étaient meurtries par les chocs et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses doigts. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était que son amie avait besoin d'elle, ce qui se confirma lorsque Haruka entendit très clairement le rire du démon. Retrouvant instantanément toutes ses forces, elle se remit à frapper la porte de plus bel.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, la « sirène » riait toujours, ne quittant pas des yeux le front de sa victime.

- Ha ha ha ha ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! ricana la créature. Et dire que l'on m'a dérangée pour m'envoyer ici et m'occuper d'elle… Ils vont m'entendre là-bas ! Il suffisait d'un peu de flotte pour battre la Sailor des Mers… C'est pitoyable ! Se faire avoir par son propre élément… De plus – le démon s'adressa à Michiru – ton protecteur t'a même abandonné ! Son pouvoir t'a quitté et son symbole a disparu de ton front. Tu n'es plus digne de porter le nom de Sailor Neptune ! J'en connais une qui sera contente en apprenant que sa force t'a abandonnée…

La créature continua à la regarder sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de pointer un de ses doigts aussi transparents que le diamant.

- Bon, finissons-en ! Ainsi, peut-être que les autres idiots me laisseront en paix quelques temps à la place de m'envoyer régler leurs comptes à une bande d'ados dont leurs forces légendaires n'ont en réalité d'égal que celles d'un nouveau né.

A ces mots, son doigt se posa sur le front de Michiru, à l'endroit exacte où aurait se trouver le symbole de la planète Neptune.

- Je vais t'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace et donc congeler tes organes et ton cœur. Pas même un miracle ne pourra te faire revivre et d'ailleurs, jamais aucun feu n'a réussi à faire fondre ma glace…

Soudain, l'eau s'agita encore plus vivement que précédemment. Elle tournait autour d'elles à une vitesse incroyable : le monstre fut projeter contre un mur et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Au milieu du tourbillon, le corps de Michiru était relevé à la verticale.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? C'est impossible !

Une aura à la couleur aigue-marine entourait le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. L'énergie de l'aura était tellement puissante que le tourbillon qui l'entourait se « rompit » _(nda : regardez la transformation de Sailor Neptune pour avoir une petite idée)_ laissant ainsi apparaître le corps nu de Neptune. Soudain, il y eu une lumière vive. La créature tenta de se protéger les yeux mais, son corps étant transparent, ses paupières laissaient passer la lumière ainsi que ses deux mains. Lorsque la lumière se disparu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux se réhabituent.

- Comment est-ce possible ? hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvint à voire ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sailor Neptune ?

Sailor Neptune ouvrit lentement les yeux et considéra quelques instants le démon sirène.

- Je ne suis pas Michiru, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas aveugle… Quoi ?

Ses derniers mots lui firent office de déclique : le regard de la Sailor des Océans était très différent. Il était vide, dénué de toutes expressions.

- Tu as compris maintenant ?

- Non, ça ne peut être toi…

- Tu as du culot… tutoyer un dieu… inconsciente !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux non ? Et ce n'est pas le soi-disant dieu des Mers qui va m'en empêcher.

- Tu crois ça ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ce dont je doute fort puisque tu en es la cause, nous sommes entourés d'eau, et chacune des molécules de H2O qui la compose m'obéissent. Tu es prise à ton propre piège.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça. L'eau est trop froide pour que tu puisses me porter le moindre dégât !

- Et tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je ne pensais ! Tu viens de me révéler une information capitale à ton sujet ! Je n'en étais pas certain à 100 mais je sais à présent que ton corps est fait de glace…

- Je ne voix pas ce que ça change ! Rien ne peut faire fondre la glace qui me compose !

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intension t'ébouillanter, ça prendrait trop de temps pour faire chauffer toute cette eau qui nous entoure.

- En fait tu ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! Avoue !

- Ha ha ! Il ne faut jamais insulter les dieux !

- J'ai déjà dit que…

- A ton avis, de quoi est donc faite la glace qui te compose ?

-…

- C'est bien tu commences à comprendre. J'ai bien dit que je contrôlais chacune des molécules d'eau qui existent en ce bas monde, celles qui te composent en font bien évidement parties. Tu vois, ce que je vais faire, c'est donner de l'énergie aux molécules de ton corps et ainsi les liquéfier…

- Burning Water !

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Neptuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Les molécules du corps de la créature se mêlèrent à celles qui emplissaient par milliards l'appartement.

Toujours possédée par l'esprit de Neptune, Michiru se pencha pour récupérer la petite pierre, qui était la seule preuve restante de l'existence désormais passée de la sirène de glace.

Au moment où elle se releva, l'esprit du dieu la quitta, emportant avec lui toute l'eau.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Haruka parvint à fracasser la porte. Elle courut vers Michiru, qui était allongée par terre.

- Michiru !

- Ha…Haruka…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est justement ce que j'aurais voulu savoir…

Dans le creux de sa main, Michiru sentit la froideur de la petite pierre couleur aigue-marine et ferma les yeux.

« Sailor Neptune, sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais car personne n'abandonne ceux qui croient en eux. Même lorsque tu étais acculée et sans connaissance, tu n'as cessé de croire en moi et de m'appeler. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, dans ton sang et dans ton cœur »

Commentaires : enfin fini ! entre le moment où j'ai commencé ce chapitre et celui où j'écris ces mots, il s'en est passé des choses… Bon, j'ai eu l'idée du scénar de ce chapitre quand je suis allée en Espagne il y a quatre ans. J'étais dans la piscine et je pensais aux épisodes que je ratais pendant que je barbotais dans l'eau. A la place de déprimer, jme suis faite mon petit film, un peu différent de ce chapitre mais bon, il fallait bien que je l'adapte…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le chapitre 9 aura pour titre « Cendres » à moins d'un changement de dernière minute. Bon, là je ne vous demande même pas de deviner car la personne dont ça parlera car ça saute vraiment aux yeux.

Réponses aux questions : les réponses se trouveront dans le chapitre suivant sauf celles concernant Makoto : Je ne dévoilerais pas avec qui je voulais la caser… c'est mon chti secret… ptêtr dans une autre fic !

Au chapitre suivant alors !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Cendres**

Commentaires : bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin le chapitre 9… je prends beaucoup de retard dans la publication de ma fic… bouhouhou… en fait j'ai près de un mois de retard… mais c'est dû au fait que je viens de rentrer à l'université et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire… en fait j'ai toujours des excuses à tout…

Réponse à animegirl359 : Poséidon est bien le dieu des Océans chez les Grecs. J'ai préféré utiliser Poséidon que Neptune, son équivalent chez les Romains pour éviter toutes confusions avec Sailor Neptune. Et Makoto est bel et bien avec Motoki, je ne pense pas avoir écrit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble… enfin, je pense… Et oui, ce chapitre est bel et bien réservé à…

- Rei !

La jeune fille en question se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il…il…y…a…un appel…pour…pour…toi…

- On dirait que tu viens de courir dix kilomètres.

- J'ai…couru…pour…te…prévenir…

- Alors tu manques vraiment d'exercices…

- Pa…pardon ? Je te signale…que ta chambre…se trouve…à l'autre bout…du temple…

- Je suis occupée pour le moment. Tu n'as qu'à répondre que je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir refaire un sprint à travers le temple pour dire à Michiru que tu es trop feignante pour répondre ? Tu vas me tuer !

Yuuchiru avait enfin repris son souffle.

- Mon pauvre chou… (et je ne suis pas une feignante)… Quoi ? C'est Michiru au téléphone ?

Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

Rei poussa Yuuchiru sur le côté (en l'encastrant dans le mur) et se rua vers le téléphone, qui se trouvait bel et bien à une certaine distance de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Allô ?

- Rei ? C'est toi ?

- Ou…oui.

- Et ben dis donc, on dirait que tu viens de faire un 100m version sprint…

- C'est à peu près ça…

_« Auteur : tu vois Rei, tu martyrises vraiment ce pauvre Yuuchiru ! Ce serait tellement plus simple que tu ais un téléphone portable_

_Rei : mais j'ai déjà un gsm…_

_Auteur : je parlais d'un téléphone fixe portable._

_Rei : Ha…Hein ?_

_Auteur : laisse tomber… »_

Michiru expliqua à son interlocutrice ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son appartement. L'apparition soudaine d'un démon exactement un mois après le premier intriguait la jeune voyante, mais ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention, c'était la pierre que Michiru avait décrite. Sans celle-ci, on aurait pu penser à deux attaques sans rapport quelconque entre-elles. Cependant, les deux attaques avaient une origine, ou plutôt un commanditaire commun. Rei et les autres n'avaient pas parlé de la fameuse pierre au groupe des Outhers, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire caillou sans grande importance. Michiru fut consternée en apprenant cela. Ami avait repris la première pierre chez elle afin d'en analyser les composantes… le résultat fut étonnant : aucun de ses composants n'existaient sur Terre. Leur origine était étrangère à tous matériaux connus sur la planète. Il devait donc y avoir un lien avec la disparition de Usagi qui semblait s'être dirigée vers la galaxie d'Andromède.

Bien plus que lors des combats précédents, chacune se tenait sur ses gardes, prête à intervenir au moindre signe suspect. Il y avait cependant un point étrange : pourquoi ces démons n'agissaient qu'en présence d'une des filles ? Le premier avait surgit devant Minako et Ami et le deuxième était apparu dans l'appartement de Michiru et de Haruka. Cependant, le démon n'avait pas attaqué Haruka lorsqu'elle était venue prendre le matériel à dessin de Michiru… on pouvait donc supposer que c'était Michiru qui était visée, ce qui semblait logique car Haruka n'était pas parvenue à ouvrir la porte. Il fallait donc qu'elles fassent très attention, peu importe l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Lors des trois premières semaines qui suivirent l'attaque, Rei ne passait son temps libre que dans la salle de prières. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de rechercher Usagi, de repérer le moindre signe de détresse qu'elle aurait pu envoyer au médium du groupe. Mais cela semblait peine perdue. Pourtant, Rei ne désespérait pas. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez « à l'écoute », elle s'en tiendrait pour unique responsable.

La quatrième semaine, elle ne s'était pas rendue aux cours, restant assise, les mains jointes, à scruter le feu. Ses heures de sommeil s'étaient considérablement réduites depuis. Son grand-père tentait de temps à autre de la résonner mais c'est bien connu, Rei est têtue. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la convaincre d'aller dormir. Yuuchiru n'était pas non plus aveugle : il voyait des cernes se dessiner un peu plus nettement chaque jour sous les yeux de Rei. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Si son grand-père n'arrivait pas à la faire se reposer cinq minutes, comment aurait-il pu la convaincre ? Il restait des heures caché derrière la porte à espérer qu'elle se résoudrait à se reposer un peu, mais il s'endormait souvent et à son réveil, elle était toujours là. Aussi, il fut assez surpris lorsqu'il la vit quitter la pièce.

- Rei…

La jeune femme se retourna.

- Tu vas dormir ?

- Hein ? Non, j'ai juste un petit creux…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je dois rester attentive à tout ce qui se passe… S'il arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais énormément.

- Tu penses que les autres seraient d'accord que tu te bousilles la santé ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Quand tu auras quelqu'un à qui tu tiendras vraiment, tu comprendras…

- Je te comprends très bien… et c'est pour ça que je te demande de te laisser souffler un peu.

- Pardon ?

- Heu… rien, oublie ça…

- Tu me caches quelque chose toi !

- Hein ? Mais non !

- T'aurais pas une petite amie ?

- Mais non !

- Mouais…, Rei avait haussé les épaules, non sans un léger pincement au cœur.

- En fait… c'est que je ne supporte pas l'idée que je ne puisse pas t'aider…

- …

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- Les filles sont comme ma famille. Je les considère toutes comme mes sœurs… coupa Rei, pour éviter ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

- Mais si un démon attaquait maintenant, tu ne serais pas en état de le battre…

- Yuuchiru : un point ; Rei : zéro…

- Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait.

- …

- Au fait, coupa Yuuchiru, de peur que leur conversation ne tourne mal, c'est la pleine Lune ce soir, et le ciel est dégagé. On va faire un petit tour dans le jardin.

- Désolée, je dois retourner méditer…

- Ce n'était pas une question, lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air autoritaire.

- …

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent donc dans l'immense jardin dont les arbres étaient à présent presque dénudés de leurs feuilles.

- He ! s'écria Rei. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Oui. C'est magnifique…

- C'est rare de voir une Lune rousse en cette période de l'année. Que c'est beau !

En effet, la Lune était colorée d'une légère teinte rousse, cela étant dû à une position bien particulière de la Lune par rapport au Soleil _(nda : mais comme je n'étais jamais très attentive aux cours de physique, j'aurais un peu de mal à expliquer cela…)_

Ils s'arrêtèrent après un petit moment :

- Cet endroit ne te rappel rien ? demanda Yuuchiru.

- Mmh… non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas du jour où Usagi s'était déguisée en voyante ?

- Ha ! Oui je m'en rappelle ! Elle s'était mise en tête de nous coller ensemble…

- Mais à cette époque, tu sortais avec Mamoru… Et moi je venais juste d'arriver au temple… (Il avait dit cela en murmurant)

- Sacrée Usagi, toujours à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Rien du tout…

- Tu éludes toujours mes questions… En tout cas, je suis étonnée que tu te souviennes encore de cette histoire…

Rei s'était interrompue lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Yuuchiru. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans la Lune.

« Il est trop mignon lorsqu'il est perdu dans ses pensées… » Rei fut très étonnée par ses propres pensées. Elle connaissait par cœur les sentiments que le jeune homme éprouvait pour elle. N'en avait-il jamais fait la démonstration ? Lors de leurs vacances aux ski (« la nouvelle miss Lune »), lorsque Carole de la Lune Noire était venue l'attaquer au temple (« le chagrin d'amour de Carole »). Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su où elle en était avec le jeune homme.

Son grand-père n'arrêtait pas de lancer tout un tas de sous-entendus à leur sujet, et ce depuis l'arrivée de Yuuchiru. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant de « mourir » lors de la bataille finale contre la Reine Béryl : avant leurs départ pour le point D du Pôle Nord, Usagi l'avait énervée en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas oublié d'embrasser Yuuchiru avant de partir. Plus tard, elle avait murmuré « c'est toi qui avait raison, j'aurais dû embrasser Yuuchiru… ».

Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de refouler les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui, mais était-ce une bonne idée de les laisser remonter à la surface maintenant ? Non, il ne le fallait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer d'avantage. Le simple fait qu'il soit à côté d'elle en ce moment représentait déjà un danger potentiel pour lui.

Ils restèrent donc là, sans bouger, à admirer la Lune. Après quelques minutes, Rei décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner méditer. Mais Yuuchiru ne semblait pas résolu à la laisser s'en aller : il la retint par le poignet au moment même où elle fit demi tour.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Yuuchiru l'avait tirée vers lui, la tenant à présent par les épaules.

- Yuuchiru… la… lâche- moi… Rei ne parvenait pas à parler normalement, tant son cœur battait vite.

- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux… j'ai juste mes mains posées sur tes épaules… mais je pense que si tu voulais vraiment t'en aller, tu l'aurais…

- Non ! dit Rei en haussant un peu la voix pour couvrir celle du jeune homme. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? elle murmurait à présent. Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas rester ici avec toi…

- Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui ne comprends pas… dit calmement Yuuchiru. Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai accepté tout ce que l'on me demandait, j'ai fait tout ce que tu me demandais… je n'ai jamais rien demandé en retour. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir passer seulement 5 malheureuses petites minutes comme celles-ci, près de toi. Alors, pour la première fois, je vais te demander quelque chose.

Rei n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux… elle tremblait de tout son corps. C'est alors que les bras de Yuuchiru s'ouvrirent et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se refermèrent autour du corps de la jeune fille. Ils étaient à présent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. La tête de la jeune fille était contre le cou du jeune homme, qui avait passé un de ses mains dans les cheveux de Rei.

- Je voudrais que tu me dises en me regardant dans les yeux, si ce que je ressens pour toi en vaut vraiment la peine… parce que je n'en peux plus de te voir rire sans pouvoir partager ces éclats de rire avec toi, parce que je n'en peux plus de te voir pleurer sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler.

- … Rei ne bougea pas d'un millimètre

- Je t'en prie… même si mon cœur doit se briser en mille morceaux, je veux une réponse honnête… sa voix était devenue légèrement tremblante.

Rei bougea enfin la tête, ne sachant pas si elle devait laisser parler sa raison ou son cœur. Quand elle releva complètement la tête, elle pu sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre ses joues. Son cœur faisait du 300 à l'heure.

- Je voudrais que tu me le dises dans les yeux… lui rappela Yuuchiru.

Rei s'exécuta, et, à ce moment même, une larme naquit du plus profond de son âme et perla le long de sa joue droite. Yuuchiru posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et essuya la larme avec son pouce. Il l'embrassa.

Rei le repoussa violement, et, sous la violence du geste, Yuuchiru alla atterrir dans un buisson qui bordait le chemin où ils étaient. Trop surprit et déçu, il ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot. Par contre, il remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. (_nda : ou comme dirait mon frère, elle n'a pas bougé d'un quart de poil de cul de fourmi…)_

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Elle était magnifique… Yuuchiru en avait d'autant plus le cœur brisé. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien terminé.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Rei d'une voix claire et puissante.

Yuuchiru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Rei pensait-elle qu'il était un imposteur ? A qui s'adressait cette question ?

- Je sais que tu es là ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher !

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il ? Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse à sa question : une lumière rougeoyante illumina les environs, comme si quelque venait d'allumer un feu non loin de là.

- Rei ? demanda Yuuchiru en se relevant péniblement.

Cette dernière lui fit signe de se taire et de rester où il était.

Au même moment, une boule de feu apparu à quelques centimètres du visage de Rei. Elle semblait léviter dans les airs et tournoya quelques secondes autour de la jeune fille pour s'immobiliser à nouveau face à elle. Une voix semblant venir de nulle part se fit entendre :

- On m'avait bien prévenu qu'il n'était pas facile de jouer à cache-cache avec toi, Sailor Mars.

Rei ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les fixer sur la sphère lumineuse.

- Oui, surtout lorsque l'on dégage une telle aura destructrice…

- Bien, je suppose que tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant.

- Tu vas me foutre une bonne raclée c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite… je déteste les blablas. Alors, à l'attaque !

- Et si tu te montrais que je vois ta sale face ?

- Pardon ?

- Ramène-toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ta petite sphère lumineuse… Rei joint le geste à la parole : elle fit éclater la boule de flamme d'une pitchinette.

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser… malheureusement, je n'ai pas trop le temps alors il va falloir faire court. Fais tes adieux à ce monde, Sailor Mars !

- On en reparlera si tu arrives à me porter le coups grâce. Mars Crystal Power Make Up !

- J'adore les filles en minijupe… dit le démon qui venait de sauter de la branche sur laquelle il était caché.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il était vêtu du pantalon en cuir noir, d'une chemise rouge sang et d'une longue veste de cuir noir _(nda : sexy…………)_ il avait tout d'un être humain, mis à part sa chevelure, qui était composée de flammes. Il portait des lunettes noires.

- Vous les mecs, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes. A part pour ce qui est de la bouffe, des jeux vidéo et du cul, vous êtes incapables de réfléchir.

- Hé, tu pourrais dire ça un peu plus élégamment non ?

-…

- En effet, nous les hommes, nous sommes, tous pareils… Nous voulons le pouvoir, l'argent, les femmes…

- Moi j'appelle ça de l'avarice.

- Bon, assez parlé. Passons aux choses sérieuses ma belle.

D'un claquement de doigts, le démon fit s'embrasser toute le végétation qui les entourait.

- Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le feu…

- Tu es un véritable pyromane…

- Quelle belle expression !

- Et un véritable idiot !

- Hé !

- FLAME SNIPER !

Sailor Mars envoya une flèche de feu à son adversaire, qui n'eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien avec ce genre d'attaques minables…

Le démon n'arrêta pas de lui envoyer des attaques toutes plus violentes les une que les autres.

- C'est donc tous ce dont est capable de faire la célèbre Sailor Mars ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas se déplacer… Enfin, je pourrais au moins me vanter d'avoir réussi à envoyer ad patres la fameuse guerrière des flammes. Je vais te porte le coup de grâce don maintenant tu peux faire tes adieux au monde ! Tu vas être immolée de l'intérieur ! Tes organes vont bientôt commencer à chauffer et ils finirons carboniser ! Quelle belle façon de mourir tu ne trouves pas ? Tu conserveras ton apparence actuelle…

Le démon tenait Sailor Mars par la gorge. Dans un dernier mouvement de défense, elle ne parvient qu'à faire tomber les lunettes du sbire.

Celui-ci était borgne : son œil valide était d'un noir profond. Son autre pupille révéla un œil de verre dont la pupille avait été remplacée par une petite pierre.

- Meurs !

- Hé ! Tête de braise !

Le démon tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Yuuchiru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux microbe ?

- Yuuch… Yuuchiru… sauve-toi, balbutia Rei mais ce dernier l'ignora.

- Tu connais l'expression « il faut combattre le mal par le mal » ?

- Bien sur, mais je ne crois pas à ces conneries de dictons.

- Et bien, je vais te prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une connerie. Et puisqu'on dit « c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle », la voilà l'exception !

Yuuchiru brandit devant lui un tuyau d'arrosage qu'il actionna sans le moindre délais.

- Non !

- Si !

Le démon fut submergé par l'or bleu que Yuuchiru lui envoyait. Le sbire sembla fondre sur lui-même. La main qui s'était refermée sur le cou Rei se désagrégea et bientôt il ne resta plus du démon qu'un tas informe de cendres, qui, chose étrange, étaient sèches _(nda : la nature et ses mystères…)_.

Au même moment, les flammes qui s'élevaient de la végétation environnante disparurent, laissant cette dernière intacte. Rei perdit soudain l'équilibre. Yuuchiru la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Ils étaient tous deux à genoux par terre, Rei avait sa tête contre l'épaule gauche du jeune homme. Elle était sous le choc mais, en apercevant la petite pierre qui brillait dans elle parvint à articuler quelques mots à voix basse, dans l'oreille du jeune homme :

- Ça sent comme lors d'un barbecue géant…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la jeune fille qui resserra ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme.

Chapitre 9 terminé !

Ouf ! Et bé… je vais encore faire ma chiante mais je trouve que ce chapitre est le pire… ça donne l'impression de ne pas avancer… en fait, il n'y a que la fin que j'aime… je n'avais pas envie de terminer sur un big bisou bien baveux… je pense qu'il va falloir à Rei un long moment avant qu'elle n'accepte qu'elle aie le droit d'être aimée de quelqu'un… Courage !

Le chapitre dix aura pour titre « Suis-je vraiment spéciale ? » et sera encore dédié à une seule Sailor. Mais qui ? Allé, à la prochaine, c'est-à-dire je ne sais pas trop quand… désolée…

Au fait, j'ai crée un blog avec mes dessins, donc si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, l'adresse c'est crystaltokyo. A plus


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Suis-je réellement quelqu'un de spécial ?**

**Commentaires : **salut tout le monde… désolée du retard mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois et du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer ma fic…

Bref, me voici de retour avec ce chapitre 10. Je ne sais plus où j'ai planqué mes autres chapitres donc je vais certainement commettre quelques petites erreurs… excusez-moi d'avance et n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, je les corrigerais. Au moment où j'écris cela, je n'ai pas encore commencé à rédiger ce 10e chapitre… essayez de deviner d'avance de qui il parlera : ce n'est pas très explicite mais en réfléchissant sur la psychologie d'un des perso, vous devriez trouver assez facilement car elle s'est parfois causée beaucoup d'ennuis à force de se demander ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !!!! Au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai changé le titre que j'avais annoncé dans le chapitre 9, mais bon, le sens reste le même.

Suite à l'attaque de laveille _(pour vous remémorer l'histoire, Rei a été attaquée par un démon mais c'est Yuuchiru qui est parvenu à le vaincre grâce à un tuyau d'arrosage… il faut dire que j'étais très inspirée ce jour là…)_ Rei décida de réunir tout le petit groupe au temple Hikawa.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est Yuuchiru qui est parvenu à vaincre le démon ?!? s'exclama Haruka, non sans manquer _(une fois de plus)_ de s'étouffer avec son thé.

- C'est le monde à l'envers… marmonna Artémis _(tiens, il n'était pas encore beaucoup apparu celui-là… pardon !!! pardonne-moi)_

- Oh ça va ! répliqua Rei pour tenter de justifier son échec. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée… Arrête donc de faire cette tête, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine réjouie de Yuuchiru dont on venait de faire les éloges.

Elles continuèrent à discuter sur la bataille, Rei ayant envoyé Yuuchiru voir à l'autre bout du temple si elle y était car elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qui s'était passé après que le jeune homme ait battu le monstre : c'était déjà un exploit qu'elle se soit avoué à elle-même ses sentiments, mais de là à les montrer aux autres…

- Je croyais que tu aurais eu le bon sens de nous prévenir en cas de danger, fit remarquer Michiru à la prêtresse.

- Tu as eu de la chance que Yuuchiru soit là sinon…

- Oui mais tout va bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

- Tu as juste eu de la chance.

- Bon, intervint Makoto, on n'est pas là pour faire le procès de Rei. Certes, elle aurait dû nous prévenir, mais, comme elle vient de le dire, tout va bien.

Ce que venait de dire Makoto intrigua Haruka : en temps normal, elle aurait été la première à lui faire la morale. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait réellement raison ? qu'elle sache la vérité mais qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher ?

- Tu veux bien me montrer la pierre que tu as récupérée? demanda Ami.

Rei s'exécuta et posa sur la table une petite pierre ovoïde à la couleur rouge sang.

Ami sortit de son sac les deux autres pierres des batailles précédentes.

- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous…

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais deux des trois pierres ont la couleur qui correspond celles d'entres-nous qui ont été attaquées.

- C'est une bonne idée Hotaru : le bleu-vert pour Michiru et le rouge pour Rei.

- Et le 1er monstre alors ?

- Aucune idée…

- La pierre est de couleur blanche donc…

- Usagi… marmonna Minako, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! s'écria Ami.

- Pourquoi un démons serait-il venu sur Terre attaquer Usagi alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Cette histoire est un tas d'énigmes.

- Oui mais on peut déjà avoir une idée quant au moment où le prochain combat, espérons cependant que c'était le dernier, aura lieu.

- Oui mais où ? Sur qui est-ce que ça va tomber cette fois-ci ?

- Bon ben alors voilà ce que l'on va faire : si l'une d'entre-nous remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel, elle contacte les autres sans délais. Il ne faut surtout pas rester seules. Ça a déjà failli mal se terminer.

- Je me demande si ça servira à quelque chose parce que quand Michiru s'est faite attaquer, il m'a été impossible de rentrer dans l'appartement, fit remarquer Haruka.

- Cela confirmerait l'hypothèse que les attaques sont dirigées sur une personne en particulier. Enfin, ça ne coûte rien de prévenir les autres.

Toutes donnèrent leur accord, ne faisant pas attention à la réaction de Minako, qui n'avait rien dit.

Dix minutes plus tard, la grosse majorité du groupe s'en alla du temple.

Minako venait de descendre les dernières marches du parvis quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, elle le savait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Makoto ? elle faisait face à la rue, tournant toujours le dos à la grande brune.

- Est-ce vraiment une question ?

- Non, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. C'est toujours la même rengaine : surtout ne fait pas de bêtises Minako !

- Je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire, cela ne servirait à rien. Il semblerait que nous devons toutes y passer mais laisse le danger te trouver au lieu de le chercher.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Makoto parla alors d'une voix sévère :

- Que tu veuilles connaître ta force, c'est ton problème, mais si ton attitude met en danger les autres, alors je serais forcée d'intervenir !

- …

- Sache que tu n'as rien à prouver…, elle avait dit ça avec une voix beaucoup plus douce. Tu n'as rien à NOUS prouver. Mais si tu as quelque chose à te prouver à toi-même, aucune de nous ne peut t'aider. Ne fais seulement pas de choses que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.

« je pars devant, Michiru ! »

Au son de la vois de Haruka, Makoto sentit le corps de Minako tressaillir sous sa main.

- Il… il faut que je parte…

Makoto laissa partir son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Haruka en arrivant à hauteur de la grande brune.

- Minako risque de faire une grosse bêtise…

Haruka lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Depuis que nous nous connaissons, Minako s'est toujours montrée comme une sorte de leader, bien que, si on se base sur la puissance de nos pouvoirs, ce n'est pas vraiment elle la mieux placée pour remplir ce rôle.

- Mais ? (« il y a toujours un "mais" »)

- Mais elle le don de se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'u jette de son plein gré…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle chercherait volontairement à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?!? Elle est inconsciente !

- Le dernier exemple en date est le jour où elle est allée faire un don de sang…

- … et où elle s'est faite attaquer par les Death Bastards ?

- Minako n'est pas du genre à raffoler des aiguilles. Nous avions déjà toutes été attaquées, même Usagi. Je pense qu'elle voulait savoir si elle aussi, elle avait un cœur pur. Je suis certaine qu'elle s'assigne le rôle de leader à cause de sa mission dans notre vie antérieure : elle était très proche d'Usagi, et c'était notre « chef ».

- Elle veut peut-être réussir à éviter que l'histoire ne se répète ? Elle culpabilise de ne pas avoir empêcher Béryl de tuer Sérénity.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle nourrit un profond sentiment d'infériorité. Il y a quelques mois, elle m'avait même fait une crise car elle n'arrivait pas m'égaler en travaux manuels. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'était des choses qui s'apprenaient avec le temps mais je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris. Elle cherche à savoir ce qu'elle vaut, en se mesurant aux autres, mais aussi en se mettant elle-même en danger.

- Bah, si ça n'implique qu'elle… ("là tu es pô gentille Haruka ! mdr") Si elle décide de se laisser attaquer, il faut bien qu'elle ait un minimum de confiance en elle. Elle ne se risquerait pas si elle était certaine de perdre…

- C'est justement là le problème, coupa Makoto. Et si cette fois, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir ? Nous étions là les autres fois, mais c'est différent maintenant. Oui, elle a compris ce que les autres commencent à peine à soupçonner. Nous ne pourrons pas l'aider cette fois-ci, elle ne pourra recevoir aucune aide extérieure. Si Yuuchiru a pu intervenir hier, c'est juste parce que le démon était un trop sûr de lui.

- …

- Mais le pire, c'est que, en plus de risquer sa vie, elle risque également de nous mettre toutes dans une position délicate…

- Haruka ?!?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et découvrirent Michiru qui se dirigeait vers elles.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- On se demandait quand on pourrait se refaire une petite partie de bras de fer, répondit Haruka.

- Décidemment… Michiru poussa un soupir. Il n'y a que la baston qui vous intéresse, vous deux.

- Mais non, dit Makoto.

Cette dernière salua ses deux amies et s'en alla. Michiru, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincue de la réponse qu'elles lui avaient donnée, s'empressa de questionner Haruka.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Hein ? Mais je viens de te le dire.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous parlez toutes les deux, sans que l'on puisse savoir de quoi.  
- Tu es jalouse ?

- Très drôle !

- Si on se met à l'écart pour parler, c'est que ça ne regarde que nous deux… du moins pour le moment.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Non, moi je ne sais rien, en revanche, elle, elle sait.

- Cette histoire m'inquiète…

- Allez, on rentre ! fit Haruka en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Michiru.

- Je finirai bien par savoir.

- Ha ha ! Tu es encore plus obstinée que moi !!!

Deux semaines plus tard, les filles ne s'étaient pas fixées de nouvelles réunions. L'approche éminente d'une nouvelle attaque rendait tout le monde un peu nerveux. Seule Rei et Michiru étaient un peu plus calme que les autres, mais elles ne parvenaient tout de même pas à effacer un certain doute de leur esprit.

Makoto, Ami et Minako se voyaient en cours, mais cela se limitait de plus en plus à de petits regards lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Minako, plus que les autres, évitait tout contact avec les filles : si à la fin des cours elle voyait Motoki qui attendait Makoto, elle tournait les talons et disparaissait parmi la masse d'étudiants qui quittaient les bâtiments ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une irrésistible colère monter en elle lorsqu'elle regardait les résultats des contrôles affichés dans les couloirs, Ami étant toujours la première. Certes, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'égaler, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Ami avait 300 de QI, Rei était belle et sortait avec Yuuchiru (ce que l'intéressée refusait d'admettre), Makoto sortait avec Motoki et était une puissance à l'état brut, Setsuna était la « maman » de la troupe, Haruka et Michiru étaient ensemble et Hotaru, bien qu'étant la benjamine, était en réalité la réincarnation du dieu de la destruction. Mais qu'était-elle, Minako, au milieu de tout ça ? Elle était la déesse de l'amour, mais elle était seule ; elle était la déesse de la beauté, mais elle était seule, elle n'avait pas de copain ou même d'admirateur.

Plus le temps passait et plus le moral de Minako se dégradait. Elle s'ennuyait : ce vide d'action lui ôtait toute son énergie. Mais, avec l'approche de la pleine Lune, elle sentait une force se concentrer en elle : elle devait être prête si son tour venait, elle devait être capable de vaincre l'ennemi qui se présenterait à elle, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans trois mois.

Elle ne participa pas à la petite réunion organisée le jour de la pleine Lune. Son absence agaça particulièrement Ami et Rei qui étaient, sans compter Makoto, celles qui connaissaient le mieux la blonde. Elles se doutaient ainsi que cette dernière ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que son tour vienne le plus vite possible afin qu'elle puisse se tester. Elles décidèrent donc à aller toutes les deux voir Minako chez elle et essayer de lui ôter cette idée stupide de sa tête. Makoto insista pour les accompagner (ce qui, elle le savait bien, risquait de mettre Minako encore plus en rogne).

Arrivées chez elle, sa mère leur ouvra et déclara que Minako s'était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis le couché du soleil et qu'elle devait certainement dormir parce que on n'entendait pas la musique qui faisait habituellement trembler les murs de la maison. Elles insistèrent tout de même pour monter, prétextant un problème urgent, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

- Minako ? demanda Ami après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- On sait que tu es là et on sait également que tu n'es certainement pas en train de dormir, continua Rei qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

Se fut Artémis qui, désobéissant au regard noir de sa maîtresse, ouvrit la porte en sautant d'un bond léger sur la clinche. Minako était assise par terre contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte.

- Attrape ! lui dit Rei en lui lançant une canette de coca après être rentrée et s'être assise sur le lit.

Elle attrapa la canette d'un geste rapide de la main, sans bouger une quelconque autre partie de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle enfin en grommelant à voix basse.

- Nous assurez que tu ne fasses pas de…

Makoto interrompit Rei en toussant violement.

- Je suis consciente que tu souhaites régler ce qui t'attend toute seule. Mais sache que, même si tu en voulais, notre soutient serait inutile pour passer cette épreuve. C'est ta volonté qui compte, c'est la force que tu peux en tirer qui te fera gagner. Ça, aucune de nous ne peut le faire à ta place… Minako ?

- Minako ? demanda Ami en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui était toujours assise par terre.

Ami fléchit les genoux pour ce mettre à sa hauteur

- Les filles ? Je crois qu'on a un problème…

Elle plaça a paume de sa main gauche sous le menton de la blonde et lui releva doucement la tête : ses yeux étaient figés, ses pupilles dilatées. Un vide profond se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Minako ! crièrent Makoto et Rei en rejoignant Ami.

Artémis, qui était resté assis sur le lit, bondit d'un geste leste vers l'extrémité de la pièce, devant un miroir qui faisait la hauteur du mur, et qui se situait juste en face de Minako.

- Makoto ! Ami ! Rei ! Venez voir !

Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que… !?! s'exclama Rei

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut que le miroir ne lui rendait pas son reflet. Ensuite, elle s'aperçut que seule Minako était visible : elle était toujours assise par terre, les bras autours de ses genoux. Un autre détail la fit se retourner pour observer son amie. En effet, elle venait de voir apparaître quelqu'un juste à côté de la blonde.

Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule et remonta doucement vers son coup où elle s'arrêta. Elle s'y accrocha telle une serre et commença lentement à se resserrer. Makoto, Rei et Ami restèrent sans voix face à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel, la vraie Minako se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elles…

- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe… murmura Ami en se rapprochant du miroir.

- Hé, regardez un peu ça ! Artémis venait de parler sur un ton grave, la peur se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

Des marques de strangulation venaient d'apparaître sur la peau de la jeune fille.

- Mais, comment est-ce que…

- Je pense que son combat à elle se déroule là où il est impossible que nous allions l'aider. Son combat est dans sa tête, dans son esprit…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela explique ces marques ! s'écria Rei, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais si, au contraire.

Ami expliqua alors aux autres qu'il existait des personnes qui, rien que par la puissance de leurs pensées, arrivaient à se blesser physiquement.

- Tu veux dire… comme ceux qui, persuadés d'avoir une maladie, en voient apparaître les symptômes ?

- Son combat n'est qu'une illusion créée par un démon, mais il faut que Minako s'en rende compte à temps, car pour elle, tout cela est bien réel.

Les filles se tournèrent alors vers le miroir, reflet de l'inconscient de Minako.

« Je… je ne peux plus respirer !!! » Minako venait de rentrer dans l'état de panique que tout le monde peut ressentir lorsque l'on manque d'oxygène. Ses membres commencèrent à s'agiter vivement dans tous les sens. Elle tenta d'attraper la main qui l'empêchait de respirer. Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, elle rassembla ses dernières forces afin de se libérer. Elle l'arracha et inspira un bon coup. « Enfin ! de l'air… ».

Minako ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Puis, petit à petit, un voile brumeux prix la place de l'obscurité. Elle pouvait distinguer les contours de sa chambre, de son lit, mais rien n'était parfaitement net. « Minako ? » Elle aperçut une silhouette floue se pencher sur elle : « Rei ? ». Deux autres personnes la rejoignirent.

Ami, Rei, Makoto et Artémis s'étaient précipités sur la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait inspiré après s'être délivrée de la main qui l'étouffait. Mais la blonde ne réagissait toujours pas à leurs voix.

« Ha ha ha !!! » (_très original comme d'habitude_). Un rire envahi la tête de Minako. « Tu ne peux rien faire ! Tu t'es toi-même condamnée ! ». Une autre silhouette se dessina devant Minako, tout à fait nette cette fois-ci. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la femme qui venait d'apparaître : c'était elle ! Pas de doute possible, elle se trouva face à elle-même. Son double s'approcha d'elle : « tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu l'as souhaité, tu as crée ton propre tombeau ! ».

Minako se leva et cria de toutes ses forces « Venus Crystal Power ! Make up ! ».

Son double ricana en voyant la mine déconfite de Minako : elle ne s'était pas transformée.

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans le monde réel. Ici, nous sommes dans le monde de l'esprit, et plus particulièrement dans le tien ». Cette révélation donna la chair de poule à Minako. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir dans ce monde. Elle voulait cependant être certaine que sa force physique n'avait aucun impacte ici. Elle fonça alors vers sa copie et lui asséna un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise de ne rencontrer aucune résistance : son poing sembla traverser le visage de son double, un peu comme si elle avait essayé de se battre avec une nappe de brouillard.

« Tu t'es toi-même enfermée ici ! Il m'a juste suffit d'attendre… franchement, tu es vraiment idiote… ». Elle venait de prendre l'apparence de sa mère.

Le double de Minako prit alors le visage de toutes ses amies : les critiques pleuvaient, humiliant la jeune fille.

Makoto apparut alors devant elle : « ce que tu peux être stupide… c'est dans ta tête tout ça ! Arrête tes délires, tu n'es pas faite pour être notre leader ! »

Minako eu alors un déclic.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Mais tu es vraiment bouchée !!! Je dis que tu ne seras jamais notre leader ». « Non, juste avant ça ».

L'ennemi se rendit alors compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre : il venait d'offrir à la jeune fille le moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

« Si tout ce qui se passe ici est dans ma tête, je pense encore être la seule à avoir le contrôle ! Je me suis moi-même créée ce monde, je peux donc le détruire ; il me suffit d'enfin accepter la situation ». « Nooooooooooon… ». Tout ce brisa alors tel un miroir.

Lorsque la jeune blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux, Ami, Makoto et Rei se trouvaient là, devant elle : Ami lui épongeait le front avec une serviette humide.

- Les filles ?

- Minako ? s'écria Rei en remarquant qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui sauta alors au cou. Ce que tu as pu nous faire peur !!!

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous refaire ça un jour, sinon je te tue de mes propres mains… heu griffes, déclara Artémis en pointant une de ces pattes sur le nez de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ami.

- Ben, je ne suis pas très sûre de le savoir moi-même… en fait, Minako avait un peu honte de devoir avouer la vérité aux autres.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois de retour. Au fait, quelle copie pitoyable il a faite de moi !

Minako exprima un petit bruit d'étonnement : « Pardon ? »

- On a tout vu, là, dans le miroir, dit alors Rei.

- Mais on a rien entendu… rajouta Makoto, histoire de rassurer un peu la blonde.

- …

- Minako ?

- Si vous faites encore une seule allusion à ce qui vient de se passer je vous tue !!!!

Minako venait de comprendre que les autres avaient deviné le gros de l'histoire.

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre 10… pfuuu, je dois avouer que j'ai bâclé la fin… désolée…_

_Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire le chapitre 11… quand je vois le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste… je vais faire de mon mieux…_

_J'essayerais de faire état de l'avancement de ma fic sur mon blog (silvermoon03. donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour._

_A la prochaine, Yue33_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Prise de tête

Auteur : je suis de retour ! Et oui, après de longs mois d'absentéisme (ou plusieurs années, c'est comme vous voulez), je me remets à mon histoire, mais je ne promets rien… j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps chargé… J'ai aussi changé de pseudo (et écrit une nouvelle fic sur Fruit Basket, qui s'appelle Kibou ni tsuite, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser).

… et je viens de remarquer que j'ai perdu toutes les notes que j'avais prises pour réaliser les chapitres suivants… donc l'histoire va obligatoirement prendre un autre tournant que celui que j'avais choisi au début… mais j'ai toujours bien en tête quelques éléments… bonne lecture !

Je suis vraiment pas inspirée pour créer les scènes de batailles. J'apprécie bcp plus composer des textes sur la vie quotidienne des filles. Je fais de mon mieux^^

Minako tendit la main au dessus de la table basse, l'ouvrit et laissa tomber la petite pierre dorée. Celle-ci fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle heurta la table en bois, ce qui valu à la blonde de se faire réprimander par Setsuna, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait négliger un objet.

- Mais… s'étonna Minako.

- On ne connaît encore rien sur ces pierres ! Nous n'allons pas risquer de les abîmer avant d'avoir percé leur secret ! expliqua Setsuna sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun commentaire possible. Minako se résigna donc.

Il y avait quatre pierres sur la table : une couleur océan, une aux reflets or, une autre d'un rouge intense et une couleur perle. Leurs soupçons se renforçaient : à chaque guerrière sa pierre, à chaque guerrière son combat. Il restait donc cinq combats, il restait cinq mois… Cinq mois à patienter, ne sachant pas quand viendrait le moment de se battre.

La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable dans le groupe. Même celles qui avaient déjà combattu n'étaient pas tranquilles car il n'était pas certain que tout danger fût loin d'elles. Ainsi, alors qu'elles auraient dû rester ensemble, elles ne cessèrent de s'éloigner les unes des autres, sans explication apparente.

Mamoru avait lui aussi disparu de la circulation. Seule Luna était autorisée à pénétrer dans son appartement où il passait à présent ses journées. Cela faisait maintenant près de quatre mois qu'Usagi avait disparu.

Les filles essayaient de continuer à vivre de la manière la plus normale possible, mais il était difficile d'avoir l'esprit serein lorsque l'on a une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de son avenir. Quelle fille serait la prochaine cible ? De plus, elles n'avaient plus revu depuis la première attaque les deux personnes habillées de noir qui étaient intervenues. Elles avaient annoncé qu'elles seraient amenées à se rencontrer à nouveau, si les guerrières parvenaient à survivre jusque-là. Savaient-elles quelque chose à propos d'Usagi ? Quel était leur rôle et surtout leurs motivations ?

Ami ne cessait de se poser toutes ces questions… pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait confrontée à un problème qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre, ce qui lui donnait des insomnies.

Et en plus, elle devait préparer la soirée du Nouvel An. Les autres filles du groupe avaient décidé à l'unanimité de fêter la fin de l'année chez la surdouée, pour tout un tas de raison : sa mère serait de service cette nuit à l'hôpital, le temple de Rei risquait d'être pris d'assaut par de nombreux visiteurs impatients de formuler leurs vœux pour l'année à venir, l'appartement de Makoto était trop petit pour accompagner tout le monde, la mère de Minako s'était opposée à voir un tel rassemblement chez elle, ayant horreur du bruit, et Michiru et Setsuna ne souhaitaient pas voir leurs appartements respectifs transformés en souk.

Pour faciliter le travail à Ami, qui voulait se préparer pour passer les examens de la fac de médecine à la rentrée scolaire – bien qu'étant en terminale, elle voulait connaître la difficulté de ceux-ci – Makoto s'occupait de la nourriture, ce qui était tant mieux selon l'avis général, et Minako était chargée de l'ambiance musicale, ce qui avait eu pour effet de lui remonter de manière significative le morale depuis les incidents d'il y a un mois. Mais Ami devait tout de même se charger de la décoration et des activités ludiques de la soirée (Makoto l'avait déjà prévenue qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre à nouveau sur le tapis la menace de lui faire avaler ses livres si les activités avaient un moindre rapport avec l'école).

Cette soirée était d'autant plus stressante qu'elle coïncidait avec une soirée de pleine lune… un combat aurait donc lieu ce soir-là et les filles tenaient toutes à être présentes, malgré leur impuissance, afin d'essayer de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur leurs agresseurs, parce que, pour parler franchement, elles n'en savaient toujours pas plus sur ce qui se passait.

Ami venait de sortir de la salle de bain quand on sonna à la porte : les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Yuuchiru et Rei venaient à peine de s'installer dans le salon de l'appartement des Mizuno lorsque Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna et Hotaru sonnèrent à leur tour.

L'air de rien cela faisait déjà pas mal de monde se disait Ami, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités.

- Yuuchiru ! Tu ferais mieux d'aider cette pauvre Ami plutôt que de rester assis ! Mais où sont passés tes bonnes manières ?

- Rei est toujours aussi tortionnaire à ce que je vois, s'exclama Michiru.

- Seulement lorsqu'on n'est pas seuls, chuchota Yuuchiru suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes entendent, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'intéressée.

Mais la manœuvre avait apparemment échoué : Rei lui asséna un coup de poing mémorable sur le sommet du crâne, ce qui eut pour effet de faire entrechoquer ses dents dans un bruit sordide. Yuuchiru se jura de ne plus jamais, ou du moins pour la soirée, contrarier la jeune fille.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous battre, vous allez si bien ensemble !

- Ça fait si longtemps que l'on attendait de vous voir sortir ensemble, ne gâchez pas notre joie (et le vôtre surtout XD).

- Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou ! chantonnait Hotaru en dansant autour du couple

Mais l'arrivée fracassante de Minako mit fin au supplice de Rei, qui, après avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités, était en train d'essayer d'élaborer un plan pour fuir de la pièce.

- Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes prèt à vous amuser ? Parce que j'ai préparé quelques compilations de musique et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai vraiment très bon goût et je suis certaines que vous allez adorer ! haaaaaaaa mais il en manque encore ?

En effet, Makoto et Motoki n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ce qui ne tarda pas à donner des idées à Minako…

- Je vous parie que ces deux-là doivent être très occupée pour le moment, dit-elle en ricanant.

Setsuna venait de plaquer ses mains sur les oreilles de la benjamine, mais celle-ci venait d'en entendre suffisamment pour pouvoir ajouter :

- Ils doivent certainement être en train de faire des cochonneries, lança-t-elle d'un air nonchalant.

- Hotaru, reste polie tu veux ! sermonna Setsuna.

- Hein ? Qui fait des cochonneries ? demanda la voix lointaine d'Ami, qui était en cuisine.

- Makoto et son amoureux, répondirent Minako et Rei en cœur.

Les filles attendaient l'habituelle réaction offusquée de leur amie mais soit cette dernière n'avait pas entendu, soit elle était trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Après deux minutes, une réponse leur parvint enfin :

- J'espère qu'elle ne tardera plus trop parce qu'elle doit apporter le repas…

Un ange passa… les filles se demandèrent si Ami avait bien tout suivi à la conversation.

Un éternuement se fit entendre sur le palier, suivi de voix :

- On doit être en train de parler de toi, ricana une voix masculine, Aaaaaatchoum !

- Pas que de moi apparemment !

Des rires se firent entendre quelques secondes, puis on sonna à la porte. Minako se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Motoki et à Makoto. Ceux-ci entrèrent pour saluer tout le reste de la troupe. Mais une autre personne les suivait et entra : Mamoru lança un timide « bonsoir ». Il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre et était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Motoki annonça qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à laisser son meilleur ami seul et l'avait invité.

Bien que cette initiative fût fort appréciée, elle ne put empêcher le douloureux souvenir de la disparition d'Usagi de se réveiller en chacune des personnes présentes. Chacun se promit d'éviter d'aborder le sujet, et de laisser pour un soir un semblant de bonne humeur.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les conversations, au départ timides, commencèrent par se transformer en débats passionnés : Haruka et Motoki essayaient de convaincre Mamoru de changer de moto, sans grand succès car celui-ci perdait souvent le fil de la conversation (et qui aurait pu lui en vouloir) Minako, Hotaru et Rei se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait décider de la prochaine chanson (la télécommande, si elle avait pu parler, aurait crié son mécontentement). Les autres discutaient avec Ami, visiblement très nerveuse à l'idée de passer bientôt ses examens pour la fac de médecine.

- Ami-chan, tu devrais être un peu plus sûre de toi. Tu es capable de réussir cet examen d'entrée depuis que tu as 14 ans. Pourquoi te compliquer la vie ainsi ?

- Michiru a raison. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pris la journée pour toi ? demanda Setsuna.

Ami ne répondait pas, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Etudier était dans sa nature. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle aimait ça.

- Croyez-moi, vous n'arriverez à rien avec ce genre de discours, intervint Makoto. Ami-chan aime tout simplement ça (cette dernière lança un regard de gratitude à son amie). Mais, continua Makoto en s'adressant à Ami, nous avons peur qu'un jour, tu n'en puisses plus. A te prendre la tête ainsi, tu risques de tomber malade. Tu devrais réserver ton énergie à tes études, mais tu dois arrêter d'essayer de voir trop loin quand tu n'es pas dans tes cahiers. Sinon, tu ne profiteras jamais de la vie. Amuse-toi un peu de temps à autres, ça te fera du bien.

Touchée, Ami ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Oui elle ne parvenait jamais à mettre la logique et le raisonnement de côté par moment. Elle était constamment en train d'analyser les choses qui l'entouraient. Peut-être pour se rassurer, en leur donnant un côté rationnel.

Prétextant vouloir servir un verre à chaque invité, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois à l'écart, elle s'empara d'un mouchoir en papier et essuya les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retentir.

Elle ouvrit le robinet. Le son de l'eau la calmait et la transportait dans un autre monde : le monde de son esprit, de ses pensées, là où rien ne pouvait la déranger. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle se laissait voguer au gré de l'eau qui coulait.

Mais une pression la dérangeait : elle ressentait quelque chose d'anormal, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de pousser une porte coincée par quelque chose. Trop lasse pour résister, elle perdit connaissance au moment où la présence parvint à forcer la porte de son esprit et l'envahit dans ses moindres recoins.

- Une personne aussi faible que toi n'a pas d'utilité...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

- Je suis là. Regarde mieux.

- Je ne vois rien ! Répondez à mes questions ! lança Ami, en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est justement là ta faiblesse. Je suis bel et bien présent près de toi, mais tu es incapable de me voir car mon apparence ne cadre pas avec un tel esprit logique et rationnel. Le fait que tu sois une Sailor Senshi devrait pourtant t'avoir prouvé que l'on ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer par les mathématiques. Non ! Ne répond pas que c'est faux, car au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien. Avec cette façon de penser et d'envisager la vie, il est bien trop facile de venir à bout de toi. J'y parviendrai même grâce à une seule question. Parions que tu ne pourras pas me répondre : si tu perds, tu seras à jamais ma prisonnière. Tu resteras enfermée ici et tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour. Et si tu trouves la réponse... ma foi, avec ta manière de penser et d'analyser trop les choses, cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Alors, pose ta question, je t'écoute ! hurla Ami, terrifiée par la noirceur de l'endroit.

- C'est trois fois rien, juste une petite devinette de rien du tout. « Hier, je marchais à quatre pattes. Aujourd'hui, je marche sur deux pattes. Et demain, je me déplacerai sur trois pattes. Que suis-je ? ».

« Il ou Elle se moque de moi ! Qui ne connait pas la réponse à cette question ? Non, il doit y avoir un piège, il doit s'agir d'une attrape. Je dois trouver l'astuce. Voyons, il s'agit de la question que le Sphinx a posée à Œdipe. Je ne connais aucune autre histoire qui y fait référence... »

- Haha ! On dirait bien que tu vas rester pour toujours ici, avec moi, en moi... Oui, en moi. Car je suis cet espace de magnifiques ténèbres qui t'entoure. Mais comment pourrais-tu concevoir que les ténèbres aient une conscience ?

« Heureusement que les filles ne sont pas là, car si elles auraient donné la première réponse qui leur serait venue à l'esprit – quoique je doute que Usagi et Minako connaissent cette énigme (_Ami, tu es cruelle... XD_). »

Au même moment, une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « Mais tu dois arrêter d'essayer de voir trop loin quand tu n'es pas dans tes cahiers. »

- L'Homme...

- Pardon ? dit la voix.

- La réponse à ta question, c'est « L'Homme » !

- Hmm. Il semblerait que certaines personnes vous sous-estiment. Bravo. Tu as trouvé la réponse. Je vais à présent disparaitre, car c'était la règle formulée par la personne qui m'a envoyé. Mais je disparais sans regret. Continue d'ouvrir ton esprit pour accepter d'autres manières d'analyser les choses, car c'est là que réside la véritable intelligence.

Sur ces mots, l'entité qui enveloppait l'esprit d'Ami disparut, comme aspirée par le syphon d'un évier. Quand celle-ci eut disparu, Ami ouvrit les yeux.

- Haaaa ! Voilà enfin les rafraichissements ! Tu en as mis du temps ! On croyait qu'on allait se dessécher sur place !

- Minako-chan, tu n'exagères pas un petit peu ? lança Luna, sur le ton de la réprimande.

- Ami-chan ! Qu'as-tu fait à ton maquillage ? Et dire que j'avais enfin réussi à te convaincre de me laisser te maquiller. On dirait que tu viens d'éplucher des oignons. Viens que je t'arrange ça ... Aie !

Rei se prit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Du regard, Makoto lui indiqua la main d'Ami.

Celle-ci tenait fermement une petite pierre ovale, semblable à celles qui étaient posées sur la table.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu ? lança Ami.

Ouf ! Je n'aime vraiment pas les scènes de combats. Bon ici, ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Mais j'ai vraiment galéré. J'espère avoir le temps de continuer ma fic. J'ai toutes les idées, mais du mal à les mettre en place XD Souvent, je change d'avis et je me retrouve avec qqch de totalement différent, qui ne me plait pas forcément.

En espérant que les anciens lecteurs reviennent lire cette fic ^^


End file.
